And Then There Was You
by RileyUK92
Summary: What if that truck didn't take out our beloved Jackson Teller, what if SAMCRO was where it ended, but Chicago was where it began. Jackson Teller/James moves to Chicago, looking for a fresh start and some peace. However, his future and past merge in a series of unexpected ways when the beautiful Nomi comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

you can't outrun the past, but sometimes you can hide from it...

"So you know once you go that's it right Jacky boy? I don't care if I call you with a bullet in my chest! You don't come back ya hear me son!?" Chibbs eyes slightly watered, but held firm in the statement he made to Jax.

They'd spent the hours going back and forth with the current conversation; Jax had tied up loose ends with the madness he'd, along with his family and organization created. Although he himself was ready and willing to meet the mayhem, in a last minute bid to salvage any humanity and happiness Jax might have, Chibbs and Happy suggested Jax Teller, President of the Sons of Anarchy should meet his end, however Jackson Nathaniel Teller, should be able to live, finally. Jax was unwilling at first, and found the idea offensive, as if he was shying away from his responsibility, or trying to get off scot free from the madness he caused. However the more Chibbs talked, and the more Happy glared at him like a heartbroken Pitbull, he found the words making sense.

It had been an entire life of SAMCRO, he didn't remember a time when he just lived for him, everything his whole life had revolved around SAMCRO, to be fair, he wanted the monster the organization had created dead as well, he had lost too much, sacrificed too much, gave too much and was simply exhausted. At least this way, maybe just maybe he could see what it was like to simply breathe, breathe air that was free, breathe air that came with no repercussions or consequences, the idea was seductive, it was attractive, he couldn't deny.

So now he was here, at the start of the highway, $95,000 in cash, new ID and passport and no clear destination in mind, feeling slightly terrified, but happy, happy to actually be looking at a future, it might of taken 36 years but he may finally be able to have a life.

There was just one small order of business to deal with first, _and on that note_ …

"BAM!" Chibbs fired his gun, leaving Jax with a minor, but heavily bleeding deep graze wound to his upper shoulder, they took his signature blue and black flannel shirt and pressed into the seeping wound soon covering the entire shirt and creating the desired effect, his shirt looked like it has been in a war, and was a brilliant souvenir to take to the Irish or anyone who may query the death of Jax Teller, those close to him and the organization were pretty much aware of the unspoken truth of what was about to occur, although those not too fond of SAMCRO would need some convincing , after they torched his home this would provide adequate proof.

"You alright man?" Happy asked Jax inspecting the wound. Jax nodded and let him clean and bandage the it, before putting on a clean shirt and putting a few more in with a couple of boxers into the back pack.

" All set, alright man, you all sure about this, if anything happens, I can't have anything else happen, you know that you're my family-" Jax started, but was cut off by Chibbs.

"Jacky boy, you will always be my brother, but once you get on that bike, you go, and you go far from here, you don't look back, and you go find you some happiness, somewhere, you can check in every now and again, but you have nothing left here, go find something elsewhere son. " Chibbs gave him a heartfelt hug, followed by Happy, the rest were aware, but didn't follow them to the highway, to keep it quiet.

Jax, now Jackson Nathaniel James, did as he was told, and without a last look back, he climbed on the blue vintage bike, started it up and took off, he had no real idea where he was heading but he knew it was far from Charming, he would lay low and start over, maybe in a few years he could possibly reunite with the boys, who knows, maybe not, but at least for the first time in a long time, he had something he hadn't had for a very long time, he had possibilities.

He rode for hours, stopping when necessary to take a leak and refill his gas tank, he watched the sunrise and saw a sunset twice and rode on a little more before he knew it he found himself facing a welcome sign for Chicago Illinois, it seemed a random stop, however there wasn't much business between SAMCRO and Chicago, and he was starting to flag, his shoulder finally starting to cause some real discomfort and his mind and eyes starting to succumb to the exhausting trial of the day, he pulled into a nearby not so rundown looking motel and checked in, it wasn't the Ritz but it wasn't a dive, there was cable, air conditioning and a clean and comfortable looking bed, it would more than do.

Dropping his bag on the floor by the bed he sat on the end and rested his elbows on his knees, slightly wincing at the pain in his shoulders, caused from the long riding and tender wound. Rubbing his hand across his face he felt relaxed for the first time in ages, but also slightly overwhelmed, the quiet seemed deafening to him, no children's laughter or giggling croweaters, no smell of gasoline and cigarettes circling him, his phone not going off every 3 minutes, he was alone, and he knew no one would come looking for him, that was not the worry, it was the serenity of the situation, he found himself filled with anticipation and excitement but also scared at what this brave new beginning meant, did he know how to be anything that wasn't SAMCRO? Could he be? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out.

Standing slowly he swaggered over tiredly to the large bathroom, it had a mixture of white tiling and fake marble, it looked nice, and the tub was large enough to fit his 6 foot frame comfortably, he decided he wasn't going to have a shower, Jax Teller usually took showers as they're was never enough time in the day to enjoy a long soak, there was always more pressing matters to deal with, but Jackson James, he was going to take baths when he felt like it, he'd take long bike rides just to explore and see what was around him, he would meet new people, maybe start a small business and live quietly and happily in a comfortable home, but all that could wait firstly he just wanted to get in the damn tub.

Slowly, more from exhaustion than pain he reached behind him with his good arm and pulled the t shirt over his head, letting it fall to his feet. Walking over to the tub, he opened the double faucet, set a hot but pleasant temperature and stood to his feet, walking to the mirror he paused for a moment, running his hand over the deep dark ink on his chest " _Abel"_ the word never left his mouth but floated into his mind, he had made some peace in knowing he was doing the right thing, Wendy and Nero would watch over them and raise them right, maybe when they were older he could possibly see about reuniting if it was right for them, but for now, they could live without him, so they could actually live, live resenting any and everything to do with SAMCRO.

He turned back from his thoughts to cut off the water and remove the rest of his clothing, unbuckling his dark jeans and slipping out his black boxer briefs, he stepped into the water, immersing himself in the warm cocoon the water provided, he leant back and put his arms up to rest behind his head, the minor discomfort pleasantly fading the more he relaxed, he spent a little over and hour just sitting, sometimes thinking hard about everything, other times not thinking at all when the temperature had dropped to much he pulled the lever plug letting the water out, grabbing the provided shower gels and sponge he turned on a lukewarm shower and rinsed off taking his time, he wasn't in a rush, he started from the top, was his hair with the shampoo, then he even conditioned it, they came free with the room, why not use them? Getting the last of the suds out his hair he grabbed the sponge and worked a rich lather, cleansing himself from head to toe.

He stepped out feeling clean, clean in a way he hadn't done in a long time, he grabbed an aspirin from his backpack, slipped on a pair of grey boxer briefs and pulled back the covers, he didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but for now, he didn't care, he was gonna get a good night's sleep and take everything as it came, but for now, he was gonna sleep, sleep long, sleep well and sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

The first two months of his move to Chicago had been a blur, a pleasant but fast paced blur, however he managed to secure 3 months down on a cozy loft in the quite downtown area, he'd got an easy well paying job at a respectable auto shop, that specialized in repairs and restoration, the other side doubled as a tattoo shop, it was very vintage and had an old school rockabilly vibe to it, it sort of reminded him of the shop back home, but not too much, he enjoyed the place and was sociable to those around him, but still kinda kept to himself.

The first couple of months he spent immersing himself in his surroundings, travelling around his new city, to the outskirt suburbs, the beautiful green rural areas, the open fresh parks, the Lincoln park zoo, he'd never even been to a fucking zoo before! 30 plus years on the earth and he'd never been, he drunk in quaint coffee shops, slammed tequila in sexy bars, that had a mixture of lawyers, young urban hotshots, and the everyday joes, there was never one type of people, wherever he went, he was truly in a melting pot, there was no, the blacks over the there, the whites over here, the Chinese on that side, he'd heard there was an underbelly of Chicago, the Chi-raq, but he didn't wanna know anymore, he didn't want any more violence or crime in his life, not that his Auto shop boss hadn't put him on to a little Marijuana selling on the side, but he didn't mind, green was organic, it was mainstream, and put a little extra in his pocket every month, he'd also taken an apprenticeship with the tattoo workers and was doing well, he'd always had a flair for art and poetry, and took to it like a fish in water.

To say he was finally in the swing of things 6 months down the road was a fair statement, the nightmares he would sometimes have in the middle of the night had stopped, he had close friends in a guy called Mike from the auto shop, who was a mechanic by day and bartender by night, and also a guy named Omar who worked in another tattoo shop downtown , it was mainly filled with black people the time he'd gone to visit, but the reason wasn't political or malicious, Omar had a gift for shading on dark skin, so he was considered a pro in his area, after a couple visits though he saw the shop worked with everyone, the other guys including Omar did white, brown, whoever, a lot of Omar's clients were usually beautiful black women, Jax had a feeling it had a lot to do with how Omar looked as well that created his client base, he was secure enough to say both Omar and Mike were extremely attractive men. Mike with his Sicilian background, coal colored hair, short beard and deep hazel brown eyes was very rarely without a woman, Omar had a dark, rich caramel complexion, built and also in the 6 foot range definitely hit the tall, dark and handsome thing on the head, and then there was Jackson, he wore plaid every now and then, but stuck to neutral colored v neck t shirts and dark denim jeans fitted to his size now, no longer wearing them 3 sizes too big, or halfway down his ass, although they did slip occasionally. However he liked how he looked now, he kept his beard short, but full, still dusting his lower face, settling on his chin, no further, he kept his hair in place with a little product, it had a nice cut to it, still reaching his ears but not as hard as his previous slicked back, "don't fuck with me" look, now it had a little volume in the front, it made him look a little more youthful, and far more approachable.

When the trio would hit bars, or football games they definitely caught attention, the Italian Stallion, The Chocolate Dream Boat and the Bad Boy Brad Pitt Lookalike, needless to say, they did well on nights out, and some things never changed, "Jackson James" was new, but Jax still slightly lived in him, and let's be honest, they both liked to fuck. The first couple of weeks had been slow, he was adjusting and didn't really know anyone, he had a few empty fucks to begin with, but they were either wild and hard, a punishing release for all his frustration, or he'd lay there staring at the ceiling while some faceless, screaming banshee rode him like a drunk sorority girl on a rodeo, he'd make sure she came, get himself together then leave.

However now having a place to call home, he loved his bachelor pad, and having friends to bounce off, he found the sexual trysts more fun, he was back in his element, and Chicago provided a brilliant candy store, he'd slept with blondes, brunettes, Asian, Latin, even mixed girls, he was officially liberal, and he loved it, he still appreciated a dirty blonde, they were easier to dispatch in the middle of the night, but he'd definitely discovered an appreciation of all kinds of women, the boys back home would be pleasantly surprised.

….

"Soooo, lemme get this straight, never?" Omar chuckled while roasting Jackson again on the topic of never having slept with a black woman.

"The opportunity never presented itself brother; I don't think they'd appreciate my rugged ol' country boy charm anyway." Jackson countered back with his signature smirk.

It wasn't that he didn't find Black women attractive, Jax found the type _woman_ attractive, he didn't mind much what skin they were wrapped in, it was true though, there was never much race mingling in SAMCRO or charming, even the biker groupies usually stuck to their own, he'd just never spent much time with black women.

"Well, I'm never one to generalize women-" Mike interjected after taking a sip of Bourbon while they sat on barstools at a buzzing bar, he was quickly silenced by the objecting looks from Jackson and Omar.

"Okay, that's a lie, I generalize because I'm a man whore, but my presumptions are based on experience, and a history of an open minded cock and spirit, I've embraced every color, class and legal age, it's not about fetishizing, it's about finding the beauty in everything and anything about a woman." Mike argued calmly placing a hand on his chest while making his pro-feministic, pro man-whore argument.

"Gaahdamn, one more drink and I swear this mother fucker is gonna have a period!" Omar cackled loudly slapping his hand on the slightly wet bar.

"Okay, okay, so what are your presumptions Dr Phil? And please no nationalities, we don't have the time, but race wise, what have your findings been?" Jackson asked, simply to stir the shit,and watch Omar roll his eyes, Omar and Mike argued like cat and dog, they all shared a certain lack of political correctness, but it was never malicious, and usually in humor, however Mike and Omar always seemed to push each other's buttons, they'd been friends since High School and it was just the way they were, they reminded him of Opie and Himself at times.

"Im just saying, some races have certain strengths, and one race has 'em all!" he laughed loudly causing them all to catch the contagious laughter.

"What is it with you Italian men and Black women?" Jackson smirked.

"We like quality" Mike countered.

"Yeah, that and a big ass" Omar quipped.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jackson Laughed.

The contagious laughter hit all over again, as Omar rested his head in his hand, Mike gripped his stomach and Jackson giggled into his Tumbler of Jameson.

"So, what's so funny boys?" a slightly inebriated young All American looking blonde, walked up to him with a Celtic looking freckled redhead and a Brunette, maybe Latin, possibly Jewish woman in tow.

The boys all smirked to one another, this was the moment, they never usually left a bar alone unless they wanted to, and at some point in the evening women, would start to approach, or they'd go out on the prowl and start the elimination process to finding the lucky girl.

 _Game, Set, Match… Here we Go…_

"Now come on darling, you said you were a pro, take it down, and swallow it _all_ this time." Jax smiled while looking into the blondes eyes.

"Fine but if I throw up, it's your fault!" she giggled, before backing the burning shot of tequila.

They were all having a great time, the loud bar providing a brilliant soundtrack to their great night, Omar had settled in with the olive skinned Brunette,her name was Julia, the red headed Carol was already laughing and occasionally smooching Mike, and Jamie, the vibrant blonde was stirring up a storm with Jackson.

"Don't worry, I got you sweetheart, I'll take care of you" Jax countered, making sure she got the drift of his double worded statement.

"Well you do look, like you're up to the task" Jamie replied, eyelashes fluttering, her bedroom eyes in full effect.

Jax's eyes lingered on her before he , slowly licked his lips, leaning in 90 per cent of the way, close enough, for their breath to entwine, but far enough to leave the choice to her, she headily accepted the challenge his eyes held, and she leaned in slowly, capturing his lips in her own, they slowly let their lips dance, as his hand crept up to rest on her upper neck, his fingers sliding along the soft hairs at the nape of her neck, they enjoyed the moment before he pulled away, stealing a quick glance, at his friends who had all followed suit, and were making out with their respective partners for the night.

"You wanna get outta here darling?" he murmured quietly to the blonde in her ear.

"Yeah, I do" she quipped back, looking alert but slightly misty.

They shuffled out of the booth, getting the attention of their friends to say quick goodbyes, and headed out, catching a cab, Jax reeled off his address before settling back to continue a much more intense make out with Jamie, their tongues crashing, hands groping, and fondling and grabbing at clothing, hair, fabric and the now solid long ridge of muscles that sat in Jax's jeans.

"14.35 folks" the cabby stated, they hadn't even realized they had arrived at Jax's loft apartment building, with Jax settling the fee, Jamie hopped out and walked up to the industrial looking building, Jax hopped out and followed, his eyes lingering shortly on a beautiful young black woman also walking up the steps.

"After you" he stated, sobering up long enough to appear not so creep like and drunk, and also to get a good look at her, she too had obviously come home from a night out, her dark gold midi dress open to his view as her beige trench coat blew slightly in the wind as she ascended the steps, her mid length raven layered locks complementing her gorgeous face, doe eyes and full lips.

"Thank you" she giggled, trying to steady herself on the last few steps, noticing the struggle, Jax extended his arm, and she took his hand for support.

"I'm sorry, these shoes are trying to kill me" she giggled slightly covering her eyes as she rested some of her weight on Jax.

"Its fine, take all the time you need darling, I got ya" Jax spoke lowly and calmly as they both climbed the stairs, to meet a rather offended, pouting Jamie.

"Hey Hun, take these, apartment 11c, let yourself in, I'll be right up" Jax quipped after letting himself in and handing her there keys to his pad.

"Alright, now you sweetheart, which apartment?" he turned back to his damsel, who now seemed a lot more drunk after the elevator ride up the building.

"Umm, I'm the 9th floor, 4b" she slightly slurred back, fumbling around her bag for her keys.

Pushing the nine button, he held his dizzy beauty in his arms as they rode the 3 floors up, her head rested under his chin as she slightly swayed, her scent sending him through a loop, her hair smelt like vanilla and some kind of sweet fruit he couldn't place, she was warm, even though the fabric of her well made coat, she smelt slightly of alcohol but more of cranberries and chocolate, the elevator dinged and they slowly walked out, and with no hesitation she handed him her door keys, letting them both in her home, he dropped her keys in the blue colored glass bowl by the door, walked through her loft to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from her huge fridge, her still latched to his hip like a sleepy Koala, he asked where she slept, not wanting any mixed messages to disrupt their serene little random encounter, she lazily pointed down another hall and they soon found her bedroom, it was spacious and clean, browns, beiges and dark greens accented the room, he laid her down and told her to drink the water he handed her while he unstrapped her white stilettos, trying to ignore how the innocent action of making skin to skin contact with her perfectly pedicured, soft little feet made his dick twitch, he left her in her clothes, urged her to sip some more before she flopped cutely back on the bed her thick dark hair covering most of her face, showing just her full lips slightly parted by her heavy breathing.

He watched for a moment conflicted, even in her drunken stupor, she was an elegant beauty, he watched her sleep, she looked completely peaceful, even though the situation was so random, but even a drunken mess, she was truly beautiful.

However he was slightly disturbed by how trusting she had been, he'd never seen the woman in the building before and she literally just let him wander through her home, he'd obviously never hurt her, but there was a time when he had not been as such, he had regrettably hurt women in the past to make a point, and he'd seen his fair share of violence and abuse, he knew there was ugly in the world, and whether she knew it or not, the woman had danced with the devil tonight, luckily she came out unscathed, but what if she hadn't, the thought, almost made his blood boil and his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned angrily, he didn't like the idea of her being in harms way.

Looking around her place quickly and quietly, he spotted paper and pen on her fridge, leaving a note, regarding who he was, what happened, and the importance of stranger danger, he left it by her bedside and left.

When he arrived he found a pissed off looking Jamie in his living room, to say he didn't give a shit was an understatement, he'd pretty much forgot about her the minute he laid eyes on the dark skin beauty that happened to be his neighbour.

"You need to me to call you a cab?" he shouted over his shoulder grabbing himself a glass of water.

"No need, already called one." She snapped back.

"Okay, look I'm sorry, something came up." He replied after taking a long gulp of water.

Jamie's phone blipped and she stood.

"Yeah whatever, look I left my number on the fridge, maybe you can make it up to me sometime." With that she was out the door.

Jax didn't even check the number after he heard the door closed, his mind still on the buxom, curvy beauty a few floors up, she had assaulted his senses and rendered him useless, 30 seconds before he saw her, he was ready to fuck Jamie into the middle of next week, then he saw her and it was like someone doused him in cold water and set fire to his skin all at the same time, what the actual fuck!

He finished his water, poured another and grabbed a shower, changing into sweatpants and nothing else for bed, he was lulled to sleep with visions of a brown eyed, russet skinned angel doing devilish things to him, with his thoughts in the gutter and his hand resting on his cock, he let the dream take over, and fell into a deep slumber.

 _The Following Afternoon…_

"Listen, I'm not saying she wasn't hot, but you didn't see the girl I saw" Jax grumbled talking to Omar, while moving sluggishly around his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee, balancing his cellphone between his ear and shoulder.

"I ain't never known a man, to leave, ready and waiting pussy for drunk, potential pussy, then sleeping pussy, then no pussy, and a nap" Omar laughed heartily, causing Jax to smirk.

"Okay well, I never said it was smart, but it was the right thing to do she needed all the help she could get, plus she was gorgeous." Jax mumbled.

"Ah whatever man, if you say so, well, I need more sleep man, wanna hit the gym later?" Omar yawned, clearly still in bed.

"Yeah, sure, hit me up when you're alive" Jax replied letting his hand rest on his hip.

"Ite bruh, later man" Omar coughed.

"Later, brother" Jax countered.

Grabbing his coffee, Jax checked his mail, and sat down at his kitchen area; he checked the news on his flatscreen, fiddled with his phone, and opened some junk letters, when he heard a soft knock at the door. Rising slowly he checked the peephole and saw nothing, opening the door, a small orange bowl that smelled phenomenal met him, sinking to pick it up, he lifted the red cotton kitchen cloth and was in heaven, Muffins…huge beautiful muffins…Muffins that sparkled at him…big chocolate chip muffins smiled at him, giving one last look to the hallway he went inside, not before grapping the note under the bowl that sat on his doormat.

" _I am so sorry for my behavior the other night, I was celebrating a friends birthday, and I guess I misjudged my state by the time I got home, anyway, I thank you for not disrespecting my home, or me, I thoroughly checked both my home and my body, all is as I left it_

 _Anyway, I Had to ask a mutual neighbor where you lived as my memory was slightly foggy, but thought you'd appreciate the gesture, I was far too embarrassed to leave them myself, but I hope they fine you in good health._

 _Thank You,_

 _Nomi, your Drunken Neighbor_ _._

 _xx_

He read the note, while he munched on the glorious muffin, it was amazing, smiling at the end, placing it down, and chomping on another muffin, before he jumped in the shower, changing into a dark green v neck t shirt, black fitted jeans, and black Timberlands boots.

He penned a note of his own before packing his gym bag and heading out the door, he rode up the elevator and popped the note down folded, sticking out from under the welcome mat and jogged back downstairs, he picked up his work check, grabbed a sub sandwich, and then sat with a coffee in the park, before his phone bleeped with a text for the guys to meet him at their gym.

The guys had a great work out where they talked about the previous night, all the guys had got laid, except Jax, and then they talked sport, random shit and helped spot each other on the weights.

He arrived home feeling refreshed and tired all at the same time, running a hand through his slightly damp dirty blonde hair, his eyes looked down to see a light orange note folded and sticking out of _his_ welcome mat, a slow smirk creeping across his face, he bent to pick up the note and let himself inside his loft.

 _Jackson,_

 _Thank you for the kind words, although I think you're being more generous than I deserve, I will however be more cautious in the future, you were right about that._

 _I'm glad you liked the muffins, it was a recipe from my Grandmother, she taught me well._

 _Anyway welcome to the neighborhood, I'm sure we'll see each other in passing, and don't hesitate if you need to borrow a cup of sugar or something._

 _Nomi._

Reading the note he found himself smiling again, she was elegant and graceful even on paper, and he itched to hear her voice again, he wanted to see her smile and see if she was truly as beautiful as he remembered, spritzing himself with a dash of cologne and a bit more deodorant he changed into a white v neck t shirt, black jeans, and brown biker boots, he adjusted his hair and grabbed his keys, heading for her door, if she wasn't home oh well, but it was worth a try.

He approached the dark red door and knocked firmly, waiting for any response.

"Coming! "a pleasant distant call came muffled from the other side, he wasn't particularly nervous, women never really made him nervous, he was curious however.

"Jackson, Hi…What…Hi" Nomi stammered, he suddenly realized she'd opened the door already, and was now looking at him, her beautiful, big brown eyes, is full Bambi effect at the shock of finding him on her doorstep.

"Catch you at a bad time?" he smirked, his voice low and steady, he rested his weight on her doorframe, and took his time to look at her, she was more gorgeous than he remembered, she wore a dark blue loose fitted off shoulder top, with black yoga pants, her hair down and minimal yet perfect make-up, she was nervously ringing a red and white kitchen cloth in her small hands.

"No, no, not at all, I was just cooking and getting ready to settle in for the night." She smiled back delicately, her voice small, but happy sounded, she too had a low deep rasp to her voice, the kind that you associate with a sore throat, but it was still feminine and sexy as hell, also kinda cute.

"Well, please don't let me keep you, I just wanted to say thank you in person, and formally introduce myself, I don't wanna interrupt your dinner or anything," he smiled back, appreciating the effect he was seemingly having, she would look at the floor, and lightly shuffle her feet every now again, constantly fiddling with the cloth in her hands as he looked at her while he spoke, he was making her nervous.

"Oh its fine, honestly you're not bothering me or anything, only thing you're probably disturbing is my plans to overfeed Phil." She giggled, briefly throwing her thumb behind her, to point into her apartment.

 _Phil? Great, she's got a man..._ Jackson inwardly frowned to himself, just his luck he thought.

"Well, you can send him my apologies, for interrupting you guys" he smirked, trying not to look too disheartened.

"Oh that fat cat doesn't care about anything, I was literally about to fill his bowl, when you knocked, um du wanna come in? it's just I've got something on the stove." She replied slightly squinting, now not sure if she'd broken some cardinal rule with the invite.

"You don't have to I was just thinking you might want a coffee or something?" She added, trying not to sound to eager.

Refusing to let her squirm any longer, Jackson looked down at his feet then looked up slowly, hitting her with a heart stopping dazzling smile of his own, it crept lazily across his face as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask darling, I would love to" he smiled, as she turned her body extending her hand into her home, showing the way in.

Jackson obliged and followed through, he'd seen the place before but it looked different, the lighting was soft, and the place had a beautiful earthy, bohemian vibe to it, it was warm and vibrant. The layout was slightly like his own place, yet his was much more masculine, he had one plant maybe two if he could remember, and he liked it clean, masculine and minimal, almost clinical.

The same would not be said for Nomi's place, large plants, sat in pretty much every corner, or flat surface, deep rich colors ran through the open planed living/ kitchen area, and large paintings adorned an exposed brick wall in the living room, it was a woman's home, a clearly well-travelled, well cultured, earthy happy woman's home, he loved it.

"It's weird isn't it?" Nomi suddenly appeared next to him, the two of them staring at the vibrant art piece on her wall, it was an abstract bright piece that looked like a woman dancing in the wind, but he couldn't of been too sure.

"Not weird in a bad way, I think I'm just trying to figure out if I like it, I think I do" He smiled at her quickly licking his lips, she didnt see as she too was now staring at the artwork like she'd never seen it before, leaning her head lightly to the right.

He took the moment to slyly watch her, her side profile was a masterpiece in itself, she had a bold beauty mark that sat right on her collar bone, a place he couldn't wait to get his mouth on, she was smaller than him, around 5,5 possibly 5'6, she was a dinky little thing, but had a phenomenal presence to her, as he leant back slightly, pretending to get a better view of the painting he looked down at her ass.

 _Big Mistake…_

If he wasn't a goner for the woman before, then Christ Jesus on a barstool he was now! If there was ever a more perfect, voluptuous, ample, round ass ever made, god kept it to himself.

"How do you take it?" Jackson's head snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry? " He blinked at her, his neck slightly reddening, had she caught him ogling her, she still seemed in good spirits, so most likely not.

"Your coffee, or I have tea? What would you prefer?" Nomi, whizzed to the kitchen, tip toeing to grab things from cupboards and turning off nobs on the stove.

"Coffee's fine, thank you…black with 2 sugars." He finally found words as he perched on one of her barstools and the breakfast bar, he watched her ready his coffee, and brew herself a humungous mug of tea, he smirked as she carried it, it was nearly as big as her.

They seated themselves at the breakfast bar and talked for what seemed like an hour but was actually hours later, coffee turned into them sharing the dinner she had made, which then turned into a beautiful homemade cheesecake, followed by the sharing of a bottle of wine, and now they had come full circle, after Jackson helped her with the dishes, surprised and thankful he could move after the delicious impromptu feast she'd provided, he sang her praises, about her cooking kills, and vowed to return the favor soon, she took him up on the offer, and made silent note that he had secured a date with her, now they sat again at the breakfast bar, sipping coffee and tea, exactly where they started.

"God! Is that the time?" Nomi gasped looking at the clock in her kitchen, it read 12:43am, Jackson had been there for hours, not that she minded, he was wonderful to look at, and even more fun to talk to, he had an inappropriate boyish charm she liked, and it was pretty clear he liked her too, she let him off when she saw him checking her ass out in the living room, the large mirror to the left gave him away, but he never made a move all night, and was respectful, granted there was mild flirting on both parts, but it was fun, and he asked her out again, but she had classes and work tomorrow, or today, she needed sleep.

"Where did the time go? Feel like I just walked through the door" he laughed, rubbing a hand through his hair, taking another sip of his coffee and standing from the barstool.

"Well I better get outta your hair darling, thank you for letting me hang out with you tonight, I had great time Nomi" he smiled as he opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, he braced one hand on her doorframe and the other he slowly slid around Nomi's waist, pulling her flush against him for a soft hug, which she reciprocated by tip toeing and wrapping her hands around his neck.

Leaning back slightly, he locked eyes on her lips, and smiled.

"So when are you gonna let me return the favor, I'd love to take you out some time, do this again."

Nomi smiled, and looked down at his chest, he still had a hold of her, and she could tell, he wasn't letting go until he got an answer.

"Um, I'm free Thursday…If you are?" She lifted her head and smiled quickly.

"Well see you Thursday...7:30 okay?" Nomi nodded, and Jackson sealed the deal with a soft kiss to her cheek, lingering a fraction longer than was necessary to breathe her in, with a tight squeeze he let her go and proceeded to walk to the elevator.

Nomi smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear before coming back to earth.

"Hey! Don't you need my number?" She yelled as he got in the elevator.

"Why? You worried I won't know where to find you?" He smirked leaning back on the elevator wall as the doors closed. Nomi chuckled, and went into her apartment. The man was something else, cocky and charming, funny yet brooding at times, she could tell she was gonna like him.

It was a chilly Wednesday morning when Jax arrived to work, he'd settled into a steady routine of normal life since arriving in Chicago, no shoot outs or having to look over his shoulder, he couldn't say at times he didn't find it boring, the everyday hustle and bustle, but he was happy.

He'd gotten himself another Harley Davison and had a small circle of friends, he enjoyed spending time with, but his mind was still on the new burst of energy in his life. Nomi.

It had been a couple of days since they last spoke, she dropped in briefly on her way to work in the week and he regretted not taking her number down, he made a mental note to make sure he got it when he picked her up tomorrow, he missed talking to her when she wasn't around.

He learned a lot the evening they'd spent together she was 25, young but mature and grounded, she was as ambitious as she was beautiful, intelligent as she was cultured, she'd travelled a lot for a girl of her age, Asia, Africa and just did a stint in Australia, while balancing her studies, she owned a small clothing Boutique and had shared partnership in a small barista and bakery in the city with a friend. It occurred to Jax that what she lacked in years, she made up for in life experience and intelligence, she was a middle child of 3, her parents divorced but were still friendly, though she had a somewhat strained relationship with her father, he thought she was a little to free-spirited for her age, and upper middle class upbringing. Jax decided her father clearly mistook her desire to see the world and immerse herself in as many different ventures as she could as a lack of direction, rather than a choice to make memories and see the world and go for all it had to offer.

When talking, Jax tried not to stray too far from the truth, he told her he'd recently moved for a change, and a new start, he decided to omit his SAMCRO lifestyle and his sons, those conversations would lead in to muddy waters, his parents were dead, which was true, he felt it best to leave out how is mother met her end, his brother died of a heart complication and he told her he wanted to leave as there were too many bad memories back home.

He remembered how her eyes softened at the mention of his dead biological family, and his lack of happiness back in Charming, she had briefly taken his hand at the breakfast counter and assured him all pain was temporary, she was wise beyond her years, she'd been raised well, he found himself wondering if maybe she was too good for him, even though he had started over he still didn't feel as clean as he'd hoped, his mother's blood was on his hands, Bobby's blood was on his hands, Tara…there was so much blood on his hands, it couldn't shake the feeling trouble would follow, no matter where he went.

"Sup' man, what time you get here?" Mike snapped him out of his thoughts, removing his black Raybans as he walked up to find Jax working on the clutch of a beat up mustang.

"Not long, just thought I'd get started" he replied, wiping his brow as Mike tied his overalls to his waist.

"You seen that girl since you tucked her in the other night" Mike teased going over to work on a red Honda.

"Taking her out tomorrow actually" he smiled to himself at the thought.

"That was quick! How'd you swing that? Didn't you just meet her?" Mike quipped.

"Good old fashioned charm brother…I'm charming, haven't you heard?" Jax grinned, throwing an oil covered towel at Mike.

The two fell into easy conversation as three other mechanics strolled in and they all fell into the working day, it was a busy day and it rolled by quick, before they knew it, 5:45pm rolled round.

"Wanna grab a drink man?" Mike questioned, joining Jax by their respective Bikes.

"Nah ima head home, might meet you later if you still out".

They gave each other the half hug, half handshake and parted ways.

Jax pulled up to his apartment building to find a dolled up Jamie on his doorstep. Taking a deep breath he climbed off his bike and walked to the steps.

"Fancy seeing you here" she purred.

"Yeah, what a coincidence, whatchu doing here Jamie?" he cut to the chase not bothering with pleasantries, sure he was charming, but only when to who he wanted to be.

"Well I left my number, but I figured you lost it as my phone hasn't been ringing" she winked, pushing a finger to his chest accusingly.

"Yeah, look ive been busy-"

"That's what I figured" Jamie cut in before he could finish "I figured you must have had a good reason, and wanted to see me, you just didn't get round to it, so I thought I'd make it easy for you" she finished, taking a step closer to him.

Jax never suffered fools gladly, and there was something about Jamie that reminded him of the foolish Croweating sluts of Charming, it rubbed him the wrong way, he was over it.

"Now's not a good time Jamie" he sighed, not trying to hide his exasperation with the whole situation.

"Are you sure, I came all this way to see you, and you're not even gonna invite me up" she whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You need cab money or something" he countered ignoring her attempt to be cute, he'd known a bunch of "Jamies" his whole life, they didn't take well to being told no, he could tell Jamie was gonna be a problem.

"What's wrong, are you mad at me?" she squawked, giving him an instant headache.

"Nothing's wrong, except I'm tired, wanna get in my house, and don't really see the point of this whole conversation, we made out in the back of a taxi a over week ago, I never proposed, and had no long term expectations, I picked you up in a bar Jamie, what did you expect?"

Jamie stared blankly at him for what seemed like an eternity, until he grew bored and walked around her, putting his key in the door.

He heard her mutter something under her breath before screaming taxi loudly into the street.

Approaching his door he let himself inside and set his things down, he was showered and in bed by 10:00pm feeling exhausted, looking forward to tomorrow.

….

Jax was home by 5:00pm wanting to get in a bit early, he showered and threw on a dark grey t shirt and black jeans with brown boots, splashing himself with a little deodorant and grabbing his leather jacket he took the elevator up to find the golden siren, who had invaded his thoughts and mind the past week, knocking on her door at 7:15pm sharp, he was not prepared for what he saw when she opened the door.

"You _sir_ are early" she smirked opening the door fully, she stood with large pink rollers adorning her head, but that's not what shocked him, it was the dress, he thought she was curvy to begin with, but the dark burgundy dress that wrapped itself around her body like a second skin took his breath, no, snatched his breath right out his body, she stood with perfect make up, a slightly smokey hue to her dark orbs that intensified their amazing size and shape, a soft tint of colour to her gorgeous lips, she was mesmerizing, yes, he was definitely not prepared.

"Well you coming in? or did you come up here to tell me you changed your mind?" she giggled, one hand on her well rounded hip.

"Not at all, I'm just taking it all in darling" he smirked recovering flawlessly from staring at her like a love struck schoolboy.

"Oh really? Well what's the verdict?" she asked giving him a slow twirl.

"When I find the words I'll let you know kid" he chuckled, looking down and licking his lips, running a hand through his perfect hair and letting out a shaky breath.

Nomi giggled, and stepped aside letting him in. Once again he found himself feeling way too comfortable; throwing his jacket over the back of the sofa he took a seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few, there's beers in the fridge, help yourself!" she called from down the hall.

"Take your time, no rush" he called back, standing up, slightly adjust the semi wood in his jeans, he would never dare tell her how much her playfulness affected him, when she gave him the slow twirl at the door, his knees nearly buckled, she clearly knew how to play to her strengths but it was tasteful, the dress didn't show much, it was long sleeved, covered her chest, and stopped just under her knee, but the fit…god it fit her like a glove, every curve, every dimple, and the way it exposed her upper arms and glowing shoulders, he wondered if she was wearing underwear, the dress seemed like it wouldn't accommodate such a thing, to say he got hard instantly at the sight of her was a bit of an understatement.

"So where we heading, or is it a secret? Jax whipped round to the direction of her voice and was floored again, the hilarious rollers, even though he thought them cute, were gone, in their place now sat full bouncy waves that danced along her shoulders and down her back, her hair was longer than he remembered, he wasn't quite sure how it'd grown so quick, like he fucking cared, to be honest, he just enjoyed looking at her.

What would you prefer, you want me to tell you or surprise you?" he smiled as she reached for his bottle, taking a slow gulp he watched the column of her throat work as she swallowed, and felt himself harden again. Fuck.

"Ah surprise me, what the hell" she said slightly breathless, placing his bottle back in front of him, she watched as he picked it back up not missing a beat, and placed it to his lips, not worried about wiping the top, he held her eyes as he gulped, before placing the finished bottle back on the counter.

"Surprise it is then ma'am" he smiled his panty dropper smile at her at if he wasn't mistaken watched her cheeks slightly burn, it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, the soft reddish tint that flamed her neck and cheeks made him want to bend her over the counter right then and there, fuck their dinner plans.

"Well lets hit it then _blondie_ " she giggled, throwing on another long black coat and grabing a gold clutch.

"Blondie!"

"You heard me" she countered, opening the door.

"Careful, sassy pants, you keep that up and you'll end up over my knee" he whispered low in her ear, being sure to tap the side of her hip, as he walked by her into the hall.

Walking to the elevator, he heard her giggle "sounds fun" under her breath as she locked up, he grinned pushing the button, as she came to wait by his side, he took her small warm hand in his and they walked in.

They took a taxi to a buzzing Italian restaurant, a line filtered out the door as they approached, Nomi, stepped out while Jax settled the fee, she offered to pay, but he wouldn't hear of it. As he came to her side, she linked his arm to brace against the cold, and just because she wanted to.

"Looks like a long wait" she muttered, cold air blowing out between her lips.

"Not quiet..." He murmered back, walking up to the dark haired hostess.

"Hey darling, Reservation under James" he smiled at her, the girls eyes lit up as she looked up at him, suddenly coming to her senses to notice Nomi as he pulled her tighter to his side, a sign of ownership and letting the girl know who he was with, she hid her disappointment well.

"Ah yes, Mike, mentioned you were coming, please follow me" grabbing two menu's she escorted them to a spacious booth, small white roses sat in the middle of the candle lit table" they got comfortable and handed her their coats and snuggled closer to one another, Jax draped an arm around the back of the booth to rest behind her while she perused the menu.

"God you certainly go all out don't you?" she peered up looking at their surroundings.

"Not really, to be honest this is the nicest place I've ever been in, In case you couldn't tell I'm more of a Burger and beer kind of guy darling."

"So why here? I don't think there's a burger anywhere on the entire premises" she smiled.

"Beacuase you deserve more than a burger."

"What if I like burgers?"

"Then you get to pick the place next time" he smirked tapping under her chin "But tonight you get wined and dined, order what you want, I want you to feel special, I asked my boy where he thought the nicest place in town was, so here we are."

Nomi smiled as she watched him turn back to looking at his menu, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, as he tried to decide, he absently started to stroke the top of her shoulder exposed by her dress. Spending time with Jax was unnervingly easy, he was not afraid to take charge, and knew exactly what he wanted, it was refreshing, and the idea of him speaking about her to others, trying to pick the perfect place made her feel dizzy with delight, he was treating her like a princess, and it was definitely working, although she was no fool, she knew with a face like his, with charm and body to match, he did not have a hard time attracting the opposite sex, in fact if she recalled he was with a woman the night he met her, which reminded her.

"Um Jackson?" She spoke softly, suddenly feeling a tad nervous, sensing the change in her energy, Jax turned fully to look at her.

"What is it hun?" he asked gently, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to answer, I know we're just starting out, but I was wondering, there was a girl that night an-"

"She's history…nothing happened between us anyway…that's not what I want." He cut in before she could work herself into a panic.

"What do you want" she murmered softly

"C'mon kid, you haven't figured that out by now?" he grinned

Smiling Nomi turned back to her Menu, just as a waiter approached, she didn't need him to spell it out, she'd heard enough, and she was more than satisfied with his answer.

"So you're trying to tell me you haven't been to a movie theatre since you were in high school?"

They were half way through their shared dessert, trading funny stories, laughing about their embarrassing moments, and somehow playing a less intense version of "I have never", to which Jax had admitted he hadn't seen a movie in the theatres for several years.

"Never found the time hun" he replied shrugging, and swallowing a mouthful of cheesecake… I mean who has the time, when your thwarting the FBI, running guns internationally, and dodging death every other day.

"That's weird" she accused, eyebrow raised scooping a spoonful of Pistachio Gelato in her mouth, Jax made sure to look up from the bowl to watch her inevitably lick her bottom lip, he wasn't disappointed as the shiny tip of her tongue made an appearance and swiped slowly across her lips.

"You're weird!" he threw back with a raised eyebrow and a wicked grin.

"How am I weird exactly?" Nomi squeaked, feigning offence, hand flat against her chest.

"You've eaten bugs!"

"Locusts are considered a delicacy in Thailand, its rude to decline if they're offered" she shrugged back taking another spoonful, her tongue darting out again to caress her lip, her doe eyes sparkling.

He couldn't take it anymore, he'd been semi hard since he left her apartment, alternating between flash images of her golden brown skin intertwined and engulfing him in a sweaty hot mess, to being amazed by her travels, amazing story telling skills, bossy nature, and just general uniqueness, girls back home weren't like her, they never left Charming, never did anything out of the ordinary, but there was a strength and boldness that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, she had some ways about her that reminded him of Tara, but thats where the similarity ended, Nomi was a woman all of her own; but that damn lip was gonna be the death of him, as she sat eating Cheesecake and Ice Cream she licked it often, sometimes accompanied with a small moan of enjoyment to the tastes that danced on her tounge, and Jax was hanging on by a thread.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to look at him, spoon still stuck between her lips as she sucked on it like a happy child.

Smiling he wrapped his hand around hers and drew the spoon slowly through her lips, her eyes locked on his face, his eyes locked on those lips, placing a hand on her cheek he brought the tips of their nose together as her warm hand crept up his forearm, he gripped her to him, kissing her fully, slowly, deeply and with purpose, all the tension he had felt for the past week bubbly dangerously to the surface, pausing a millisecond he looked at her, eyes closed lips adorably swollen lips, her eyes fluttered open to see him before she grabbed his shirt and brought him back to her, they stayed that way for a moment, in their little booth, in a make out session to rival horny high schoolers, when Jax's hand crept up her inner thigh and under her dress, she sat up straight, becoming aware of her surroundings, breathing heavy, foreheads pressed together, she rubbed his chest absently, playing with the chain that hung around his neck.

"I think we should settle the bill" she whispered not looking up as the scruff on his chin rubbed against the baby hair on her forehead.

"Couldn't agree more" he whispered. Calling a smirking waiter over, the young Italian arrived at the the table bill in hand in a leather folder, he clearly had been privy to their antics and knew what the deal was, paying quickly and receiving their coats Nomi slid out the booth and stood first, looking back to Jax who was still seated, he nodded his head to her, signifying her to come to him, Nomi walked around to his side of the booth and stood with a somewhat confused look on her face. Not breaking eye contact Jax stood slowly, Nomi suddenly understood, as he rose she saw the _problem_ , there was a very apparent bulge in his dark pants, turning her around in front of him, he used her body to protect his modesty, the steel ridge rubbing against the crack of her ass intermittently as they walked out the restaurant into the cold night air.

Nomi was on fire, feeling him, actually feeling him, sent her into a tail spin, whipping round she rose up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in the open street, crashing her lips to his, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist, running up and down her tight body, she was burning, she was slowly burning and he was standing by violently fanning her flames.

They broke apart long enough to hail a taxi, climbing in Jax promised to pay double the fare if the driver got them home in half the time.

Glued to one another the whole ride they made it home in record time, Nomi hopped out first giggling followed by a smirking Jax, grabbing a lapel of his jacket she headed for her apartment.

As soon as they were inside her apartment, they erupted, throwing her coat off her shoulders, Jax's lips still cemented to her own, Jax slammed her against the door, the hand cradling her head protecting her from any hard impact, he grinding his rock hard member against her center, the two in a sensual dance that consisted of stifled groans and heated tongues, he trailed a blaze of heatt from her bruised lips to the delicate skin of her collarbone, paying attention to the dark mole on her shoulder he had fantasized about previously, his name a stained whisper on her lips as he assaulted her senses, his large hands finding the ample globes of her breast, he squeezed and rubbed at her, while her small fingers wound their way into his hair.

Unable to hold off any longer he stood straight to pull her dress flush down her body, tugging harder as he went to push it passed her full hips, looking up to watch her giggle as he tugged, finally wiggling free, he knelt before her, pausing to take her in, she stood before him like the mother Mary, so regal, eyes full of lust and wanting, black lace covered her mound, her breast threatening to spill over the gold and black lace that confined them to her chest. Breathing in he didn't even pause before burying his face in between her legs and preceded to eat her through her panties, her knees buckled and he held her still with his rough hands on the outside of her thighs, keeping her straight against the door while he sucked her clit through the now soaking wet fabric, her moans and guttural cries music to his ears. It was heaven, Nomi was heaven, her scent and intoxicating mix of vanilla and salted caramel, her taste on his tongue tangy and sweet, needing more he hiked her right thigh up onto his shoulder, and slid her panties to the sighed before looking up in to her eyes, sweat misted her breast and chest, breathlessly she looked down, both locking eyes before he delved again into her sweetness, never breaking eye contact, he watched her as she watched him eat her alive. Nomi threw her head back unable to keep her eyes on him any longer, and gently bobbed up and down the door as she rode his face into delirium, running a hand through her hair and tugging on her own raven coloured locks, she groaned and whimpered, letting out a full blown squeal of delight that turned into a silent scream as Jax added one, then two, then three of his fingers into her tiny passage, the heat almost burning his fingertips, she'd be a tight fit, and the notion delighted him.

He pumped and sucked at her with determination, slowly stopping when she went rigid, and drowned him in her juices, he lapped at her like she was dessert.

When he pulled away from her, she slid down the door like a ragdoll, meeting him on the floor, she kissed him furiously, tasting herself, it was divine, holding his gaze she laid flush on the floor, while Jax watched her, running her hand down her stomach she held his eyes as she removed her panties and spread her legs, a dark strip of hair sitting atop her mound, emphasizing the glistening pinkness she exposed to him. Jax couldn't come out his clothes fast enough and was naked on top of her before he could blink, his lips meeting hers as he nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on her neck, rubbing the tip of his painfully engorged member up and down her dripping wet slit, he paused, lightly, wrapping his hand around her slender neck he looked into her eyes.

" .Move." she went to speak and he squeezed. "I mean it" he said with conviction. Before slowly rising off of her, on instinct, Nomi's hand went to her center, earning a sharp spank to the outside of her thigh.

She relented and held her hands to her bosom to diminish the risk of wayward touching breathing heavily, she watched his buttock clench as he walked lazily to his pants, removing a gold wrapper from his wallet, he returned to her, sitting on his heels, he put the wrapper between his teeth and ripped at it, rolling it on to his seemingly never ending length, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight.

Removing her hands from her chest, he unclipped her bra and watched her breast bounce free, they were perfect, taking a hard nipple into his mouth he sucked at her, alternating between painfully hard, to soul shatteringly soft, and watched Nomi unravel.

When he figured he'd tortured them both enough, he lined himself up and drove into her as deep as he physically could, a scream bursting through her lips as she scratched at his back, feeling him seemingly in the pit of her stomach, he was too big, any too deep, meeting resistance from her tight walls, he drew back, capturing her lips briefly, cradling her in one arm, her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck, he reared back, lifting her thigh and pushed deep inside of her again, her muffled groan setting fire to him, he pounded her with a few more deliberate strokes, before letting her head gently rest on the floor, setting into a steady rhythm they fucked like familiar lovers right on the floor, the sound of skin against skin, and wetness bounced off the walls.

He'd watched her come twice, watched her eyes roll and flutter in her head, watched her grip her breast with one hand and massage her clit with the other as she went over the edge, watched her scream his name, whisper filthy promises and babble incoherently to his gutter talk and saucy demands, and now he was sure he'd die if he didn't cum soon, lifting her legs to his shoulders, he sat up to deliver a more borderline violent rhythm, his heavy balls slapping against the crack of her ass with every thrust, reaching round to hold the back of her neck he finally let go with a low growl, endlessly spilling his seed into the battered condom.

Letting her legs fall he nestled his face in the crook of her neck as he shuddered from the aftershock of his monumental orgasm, stars danced in front of his eyes as she stroked his back, her fingers toying with his hair, as they laid in a tangled sweaty mess.

Both struggling to catch their breath, he became aware of Nomi's chest jiggling, sitting up to look at her, he found her smiling and giggling to herself.

"Something amuse you darling?" he asked breathlessly, running a hand through his damp hair, pushing it out of his face.

"It's just…" she began breathlessly, trying to stop her laughter and catch her breath.." who'd a thunk such a classy date would of ended up like this, we're a couple of sluts!" she squealed out, erupting into a fit of giggles, Jax unable to hold it in, laughed too falling back on top of her and resting in between her sweat sheened breasts.

Finally able to walk again, they rose from the floor, and ended up in her bedroom, going another couple of rounds, involving Jax taking he from behind, and Nomi putting him through his paces when she got on top a rode him into the promised land, he suddenly remembered Mikes statement and smiled to himself when he came, then they settled into a slow, romantic session that involved a lot of kissing and slow fucking, thy came together in a slow wave, the orgasm not as brutal as their previous, it was slow, and calm, he spilled himself deep inside her this time, not bothering with the condom, Nomi was on birth control, and they'd both been tested recently, once they had that quick talk, Jax couldn't rip the rubber off fast enough before sinking in her again, they finally called it a night around 2am.

After showering, changing the sheets and remaking the bed together they climbed in, the blue glow of the TV eliminating the dark room.

"I don't know where you came from, but I know you're running from a lot of pain Jackson" Nomi whispered, eyes fixed on the TV neither of them were paying attention to. Jax continued to make small circles on her hip through the sheet as he spooned her, he didn't say anything to her previous statement, instead waiting patiently for her to elaborate.

"I know there's things you're not ready to talk about, but I just want you to know, I'm happy you found me, I'm happy you're here, and when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here…just don't hurt me, or lie to me, and we'll be okay." Lifting the back of his hand that was stroking her thigh, she lifted it to her lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand before returning it to it previous settlement.

Jax kissed her hair, then her cheek, and watched her eyes close as she gave in to sleep, her words kept him awake though, although she meant to reassure him, they had the unfortunate opposite effect, before the idea of lying to Nomi was a topic of semantics, he wasn't lying, he was bending the truth, but now it was different, tonight his feelings cemented, he needed Nomi, like he needed to breathe.

He wondered if she could possibly love everything though, what would happen if she would ever find out the truth, what woman could love a man with his past, if she did fall for him, was it really him, or some reworked, polished version of him.

He decided to give up, before he gave himself a headache, curling into her tighter he wrapped a strong arm around her and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and letting the sound of her sleep laced breathing lull him into a peaceful nights rest.

 _The following morning_

"Nomi's eyes fluttered open to find a sleeping Jaz next to her, one of his legs hanging of the bed and arm thrown over his eyes, and a very tasty semi bulge nestled under the sheets.

She let her fingers tickle his happy trail, before a strong hand gripped her wrist, a slow smile creeping along his face from beneath his arm covered eyes.

"Easy tiger" he grumbled, sleep heavy on his voice "two can play the game you're starting darling"

"Oh you're okay, I was simply admiring, I couldn't play even if I wanted to" Nomi groaned rolling on to her back putting an arm behind her head exposing a full breast from under the thin sheet.

"You sure about that?" Jax growled, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her salaciously.

"Don't even think about it Mr…I'm gonna be walking like John Wayne as it is" she grumbled rubbing her tender abdomen.

"Aww poor baby, did I beat it up sweetheart? Apologies" he laughed, causing Nomi to reach out and smack him in the chest.

"Its not funny! I'm sore! Stop Laughing!" She squealed, hitting him again and laughing herself.

"I could always kiss it better."

"You aint kissing nothing Brute"

"Slut"

"Grandpa"

"Ow!"

After another inevitable round of good but gentle love making, Nomi hobbled into the kitchen, showered,fresh, and not extremely sore, but happy.

She gingerly moved around the kitchen, preparing fruit, bacon and pancakes.

"Wow, baby you weren't kidding, I'm sorry baby" Jax appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair and cheek after seeing her limping around the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit, I got this" he offered, sounding genuinely concerned for her, he'd be the first to admit, Nomi's pussy took him by surprise, he'd never had it so good, so tight, so perfect, judging by the scratches on his back he wouldn't be surprised if he did get carried away with her last night, poor thing was paying for it now though.

"Nah its cool, I'll manage, I took an Advil" she giggled as she cracked and egg into a bowl.

"Why don't you go get showered and come get some breakfast, you got work later?" Nomi questioned, wearing his large shirt while viciously whisked at eggs, causing her big butt to bounce deliciously.

"Um..nah..no work…I mean…I'm not working today, back Monday." Jax struggled to get his words out as his eyes zeroed in on that booty.

Nomi whipped round with a huge smile on her face.

"So does that mean I have you all weekend?" She gleamed.

"You aint working?" he mumbled stuffing a strawberry in his mouth.

"I am tomorrow, but just a half day, to do inventory and balance the books."

"Sounds good, I guess im all yours then kid, do your worse" He smirked, leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Psh…you already did." She mumbled before turning back.

Jax swatted her loudly on the ass before heading to the shower, he let the hot jets blast him as he stood, feeling relaxed and content, the smell of Nomi's breakfast wafting through the apartment. Life was good.

They ate and snuggled on the sofa for the better part of the morning, Jax let her be on the physical side of thing as he knew she was definitely still feeling him, it was completely caveman of him, but he kinda liked that she was in a little pain, she'd be feeling him for a couple days at least.

They parted ways long enough for him to go to his apartment and check on things, he checked his voicemail and called work and the boys, he'd told Nomi to come by later in the evening, she agreed if he'd let her take _him_ out, he agreed, though he had no intention of letting her pay for a thing, she surprised him and took him to one of her favorites, a loud Wings and Burger joint, crazy girls in booty shorts and roller blades whizzing all over the place, they settled in the outside court, outside heaters keeping them warm, They ordered milkshakes burgers and fries and huge wings, and had a ball.

Jax hadn't remembered when life was so easy, so free, it occurred to him, he'd never just done normal fun things, it made him feel retarded, all his years on this earth, and this kid more than 10 years his junior was showing him how to live, he learnt something new about her and himself every moment he spent with her, she was a breath of fresh air.

"I mean it drop in any time" Jax said as she stood in her doorway at the end of the night, they'd had a great time and she'd surprised him with Movie tickets, he'd laughed at scooped her up in a lazy kiss.

"I will, I promise, but you need to go see your boys, and I need to get some sleep, lets take a couple days to come down babe, can I come see you Monday night" she asked reaching up to the balls of her feet to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Of course you can Ms Daniels, go relax, get an early night kid" Kissing her nose then lips, he released her and let her go into her apartment, he knew deep down she was right, if it was up to them, they'd shut the door and never come out. However life goes on, Jax texted the guys, explaining his absence and why, they simultaneously texted they were coming over immediately for details, so much for a quiet night in.

"So you two are like together, together?" Mike asked holding a beer in the air

"Yup" Jax nodded, leaning back against the counter In his kitchen.

"She fine?" Omar whispered, like it was a secret.

"Yup" Jax nodded again.

"So what happened to Jamie" Mike countered slightly confused.

"FUCK Jamie!" Both Jax and Omar growled in unison.

"Okay, okay, so what is she blonde, Irish/Latina? All American, so far all we've heard is shes a floor above us and she beautiful, give details man!" Mike clapped his hands together as if ordering a grand unveiling of something.

Jax took another deep gulp preparing for the pandemonium he was sure his next statement would bring.

"She's black…" he said into the bottle before bringing it to his lips again.

 _Silence…_

"I said she-" Jax started.

"Oh no, we heard you" Omar said, holding a hand in the air.

Mike and Omar both looked at each other before laughing loudly and coming round the counter to engulf Jax in a group hug.

"Ah welcome brother" Omar laughed patting Jax on the back.

"Was it everything I told you it would be man?" Mike giggled ruffling Jax's hair, for grown men his friends acted like frat boys, he loved it.

"So? Was it" Omar jeered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jax looked into his bottle of beer again. "Nah…it wasn't" he shrugged, before setting the bottle behind him and staring at the two who looked confused as fuck.

"It was better" Jax laughed before being bear hugged again by his two crazy friends

"I told you boy!" That "Good good" will getcho ass boy! Then you got!" Omar started shouting to no one in particular as he bounced around the kitchen.

"Its not just that man" Jax started, regain some composure. "She different, she's thoughtful, funny, sexy, coy and smart and feisty but underneath it all you can tell she's just a sweet heart you know?" Jax finished looking at Omar and Mike who stared at him deeply, in silence.

"Shit" Omar whispered.

"I know" Mike smirked.

"What? What'd I say?" Jax chipped as he stared at the two dumbly.

"Bruh!" Omar smiled

"What!" Jax snapped, getting frustrated.

"Dude! You love her!" Mike gasped, a genuine smile creeping across his lips.

"Man-" Jax started to protest but was cut short by Omar.

"Man, nothing, you didn't see your face when you were talking about her, it's nothing to be mad at Bro', if she's all the things you're saying she is and she makes you happy go for it brotha' life is to fucking short!" Omar sealed his point with a concurring high five from Mike. Jax leant back on the counter and silently agreed.

Maybe he did love her after all, _who knew._

The weeks past with ease and Nomi and Jax fell into an easy, sex-filled happy routine, when they weren't working they were either fucking each other's brains out, enjoying the nightlife of Chicago or simply chilling together with their mutual friends, who loved them as a couple and openly encouraged them to run with the fast paced turn their union was currently pursuing.

It was a mild breezy Saturday night, and Jax was currently getting his shoulders rubbed on his living room floor as he sat in between Nomi's warm legs, her thick thighs heating his shoulders, his left hand making ministrations on her inner ankle while they watched TV.

"So my parents are coming to visit next week" Nomi spoke softly while she worked on a knot in Jax's left shoulder.

"Yeah?" there was a silent question in how Jax responded, Nomi didn't wanna push but it was becoming the elephant in the room, they would sometimes call when he was around, and they knew she was seeing someone and was happy. However she may of left out the part about him being a mysterious white guy, who popped out of nowhere more than ten years her senior.

"Well…Do you wanna meet them?" She rubbed a little absently while she waited for him to answer.

Jax stared pensively into the TV while holding his beer near his leg, clearly in deep thought.

"Du want me to meet them?" He finally responded, not shifting his gaze from the screen.

"Only if you want to, I mean, I feel like its time… I love you, I'm sure they will too." Nomi smiled to herself as she continued to lovingly massage his other shoulder.

Jax looked into his bottle and smiled realizing Nomi hadn't noticed her slip. _She loves me._

Jax had been in love for quiet sometime, but hadn't made the move to say as such to her. The realization of the weight of his feelings sometimes weighed heavy on his heart, he found himself think more of his boys,he wondered how they were growing without him.

Opening his heart to another had also opened his heart to a flood of emotions he thought he'd set aside, His boys, Tara, Wendy, Bobby, the guys back home, all of it suddenly seemed to creep into his thoughts more and more. It was approaching the holidays and he would have been gone nearly a year, he wasn't sure how he wanted to start the New Year. He found himself wanting to merge the two, his new life with Nomi, the colourful, sexy, fierce warm light in his life, oddly with the darkness of his past, he wondered what the guys would make of her, he wanted them to see him happy, he missed them. Although flawed in every way his past was his past, plus the more time he spent with Nomi, the more anxious he became about her finding out herself, although the chances slim, he still didn't enjoy lying to her face about who he was.

"It's okay, you don't have to, we can see where we are in the New Year and go from there?" Nomi's small voice brought him back to reality and out of his daydreaming, hearing the disappointment in her voice, she'd also stopped rubbing his shoulder and was now squished in the corner of the sofa hugging her knees to her full breast, staring at the TV.

"Darling, I would love to meet them, I didn't mean to…I just dazed out, got a lot on my mind, next week sounds like a good idea" rising from the floor he came to sit in front of her, balancing his chin on her knees, forehead pressed to hers, giving her full "forgive me" face.

"You're just saying that" Nomi stared at his lips, refusing the eye contact he was searching for.

"I can promise you sweetheart, if I don't wanna do something, it doesn't get done…your family is important to you, so they're important to me…you're important to me" Jax watched her brown orbs float up to meet his cerulean eyes.

Reaching round to stroke the back of her neck, playing with the curly baby hair his fingers found at her nape, he smirked as her cherub features, spread into a pearly white, baby dimpled huge grin.

She leaned in slowly and planted a chaste kiss on his stubbly cheek, earning a look of smug disapproval from Jax, conceding she leant in again planting two kisses, one to each cheek; still not impressed, Jax stared her down, the lopsided grin of his never moving from his face as he slowly shook his head. Nomi sat up taking the bait and slid a small hand down his hard bare chest and abs to land just above the waistband of his grey sweatpants, before leaning in to suck and bite his bottom lip.

Jax's eyes fluttered briefly before regaining control. He loved the girl, her confidence, her scent, and her feminine wiles, but new man or not, he wasn't gonna let her turn him into an eye- lash fluttering, "come in his pants" pussy, and that is exactly what was gonna happen if she kept up her teasing.

Grabbing her by legs, he drug her down the sofa to lay her flush on her back, sitting on his heels he tugged her (well actually they were his boxers) down her legs, leaving her bare from the waist down. She lay breathless underneath him as he nibbled and licked on her midriff, her pelvic bone, dipped his tongue in her belly button and kissed on her ribcage, raising her Tommy Hilfiger sports bra to expose her rigid nipples, Jax gave them both a quick suckle before he flipped her, causing air to expel from her lungs as he took her by surprise, suddenly cloaking her from behind, his rock hard cock resting itself in the crack of her ass while he sucked on her earlobe.

Neither had said a word since they started, just the heavy sound of breathing, and the desperate moans and whimpers of Nomi crept through the room.

"Please…" Nomi's voice sounded foreign to her, too raspy, too stained with lust, too heavy, too light

"Too… much" she ground out, as Jax's hand and fingers worked her over from behind, she laid face down in the sofa, arms outstretched to grip the arm of the chair, Jax, naked as the day he was born, straddled her like she was a prize pony, two fingers pulsing her heat while she squirmed on his hand, he took his other hand and splayed it on her lower back in an effort to keep her still, but found the simple action only turned him on more, the slowed exploration of his fingers inside her becoming a brutal exercise on seeing how much Nomi could take, and testing how long Jax could hold out for.

Reaching his limit he withdrew his hand, being sure to coat himself thoroughly in her essence, he gave his strained cock three long strokes, and lined his glistening member at Nomi's center, with her legs pressed together it was almost impossible to fit as he meaningfully thrust himself in her tight heat, white light flashed before his eyes as her muscles squeezed and pulled at him, her pussy hungry for more, he'd be dammed if she wasn't gonna get it all, rearing back he thrust forward for a second time, burying himself to the hilt, his balls flush against her. Nomi's babble and faux cries could be heard through the pillow she was currently biting, Jax settled into a robust and wild rhythm, moving the couch slightly with each dip, and thrust of his hips, his balls ring off loudly against the skin of Nomi's plump behind, lifting her hips slightly with both hands, he dug deeper and harder until he felt her clench on his cock, erratic pulsing within her walls milking him for all he had, a low groan and a burst of air spilling from his lips as he fell over the edge right with her.

"I don't think I'll make it to next week if you keep this up" Panting she rolled on her side to be enveloped in a clammy spooning position by Jax.

"It'd be an alright death though wouldn't you say? Balls deep and smiling, I could think of worse ways to go" He chuckled wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Such a slut" she giggled nudging him with her elbow, before slowly rising off the sofa to hop to the bathroom.

Jax watched her ample bottom bounce and sway as she shuffled down the hall, he wasn't surprised when he felt himself harden again, hearing the shower start, he shed himself of the sweatpants around his ankles and rose from the sofa, he was sure Nomi could use a hand scrubbing her back, and being the chivalrous man he was, he was gonna go help his lady out.

Next week…

"Hun I've never been good with Dads, moms? Sure! But Dads have never liked me for some reason" Jax mused as he stared at the label of a box of Mac'n'nCheese.

"Urm, that's because you have a face that says "I've been dicking your daughter down sir…well!" of course they don't like you! Would you like you if you were a father!" Nomi laughed and swiped the carton from Jax chucking it absently in the cart, fixing the collar on his black and red plaid shirt before pushing down the aisle.

Jax smirked but grabbed something else to stare at harshly, _if he was a father?.._ He was a father…He was being the best one he could be at this moment, he barely knew who he was half the time, it wouldn't be fair to drag his boys through it too, they would be okay, they were in good hands, they deserved their fresh start too.

"You coming?" as per usual Nomi's warm rasp, snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"Right behind ya doll" he smirked, adjusting his black rimmed glasses he followed the sway of her hips, eyes glued to her ass all the way to the tills.

Paying for their groceries they headed home, chatting away in the car and laughing at stupid shit Nomi had offered to come up to his apartment and make dinner, it was weird having both apartments, they were practically living together already.

"Don't forget you gotta do the dishes when I'm done, I'm not doing all the work pretty boy!" Nomi chuckled climbing the outside steps.

Coming to a slow pause she realized Jax still stood on the side walk. Eyes glued to the end of the street.

"Everything okay?" She smiled, coming down to stroke his cheek softly.

Jax was paralyzed, he physically couldn't move, he could be imagining things, maybe he was hallucinating, because this couldn't be, not now. It didn't make sense.

"Nomi, go on up, I'll meet you up" he snapped out a little harsher than intended, his jaw ticking as his eyes stayed glued down the streets. Nomi stared at Jax perplexed.

"Whats wron-"

"Nomi, Go!" he growled.

Nomi backed up and walked inside grocery bags in hand, just as the loud roar of 5 black motorcycles rode by slowly, Jax squared up and watched them roll by, his face hard his jaw clenched, there would be no incident, this wasn't a hit, it was a message, someone wanted to make their presence known to him, and it wasn't to welcome him to the fucking neighbourhood, which meant it must be a threat, and if it was a threat, someone must want him to know, _they know,_ exactly who he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax walked down the hall to his apartment bile threatening to erupt from his throat with each step, a million and no thoughts speeding through his mind with every step. He stood staring at his front door for what felt like an eternity before putting the key in the lock. He was greeted by a stormy faced Nomi, emerging from his bathroom. He didn't mind, he'd given her a key for a reason, he wanted her to have access to his place if she ever need it. She was pissed, understandably, he had taken a tone with her on the steps, he hadn't meant to, but he just wanted her out of their view, he didn't want their eyes on her.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell that was about?" Nomi grumbled as she took a seat at his dining table, she crossed her legs and placed a hand on her knee, while her fingers drummed on his table.

"I…You…I can't" Was all Jax could mumble out as he skipped grabbing a beer and went straight for the Jameson on the counter, forgoing a glass he took a deep swig straight from the bottle as Nomi stared.

"Jax, it 2:00 in the afternoon, what the fucks wrong?!" She stood growing impatient. "You are gonna talk to me about this, you know that right!" She snapped, snatching the green bottle from his tight grasp, slamming it so hard on the counter, brown liquid jumped from the bottle.

Jax simply stared at the small puddle of brown liquid on the counter for a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nomi, I want to talk to you about it, but …I just don't know how…everything…its all fucked." He sighed, moving around her to walk to his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment before she slowly entered.

Nomi stood in the doorway, suddenly feeling like an intruder, something had closed off within Jax, his whole demeanor was different, colder, harder. She noticed it when they were on the steps, the way he'd spoke to her, it was like seeing a duck meow, it seemed so out of place she wasn't entirely sure if it was really him. Nomi wasn't stupid, although he was pretty she could tell that there was a "bad boy" within Jax, she'd seen it when they went out for a drink one night, she got all dressed up for him, tight fitting high waisted skirt and a midriff baring crop top adorned her as they slammed shots and he watched her dance for him in the downtown club, it was all going well until an overzealous chump decided to try and feel her up at the bar, she didn't even see Jax appear before he'd grabbed the man by the collar, a heated war of words occurred between the two before bouncers got involved.

If she was honest, it turned her on, she was ashamed to say his fury ignited her, the look in his eyes while he demanded the man apologize to her, the way he seemed completely in control, unafraid, it was seductive. When they got home from the club he'd bent her over the kitchen counter and fucked her into the middle of next week, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

However she had never been on the receiving end of that look it was usually an unfortunate soul in traffic, or a man whose eyes lingered on her ass too long when they were out.

She knew that he had another side to him, but she wasn't afraid, not of him, she couldn't be. What she was afraid of though was being shut out. She had invested so much in Jax, time, energy, love, she'd be destroyed if he left her now, but she would have too much pride to beg him to stay.

"Is there someone else?" her voice sounded small, too small to be coming from her mouth, she didn't like it, clearing her throat she spoke again. "Because if there is you might as well-"

"There's no one else…why would you even think that?"

"Well you're not giving me much to work with!" She snapped, throwing her hands up in defeat. "An hour ago, we were fine! Now you're chugging whiskey in the afternoon, shouting at me in public and ignoring me!" She didn't want to, she wasn't a crier, but the tears spilled regardless, and she hated herself for it, she was always frustrated by the dramatic crying girls in movies, but now she understood their plight, men were infuriating.

Rising from the bed, Jax moved to her, ignoring her when her tiny hands pushed at his hard broad chest, he barely moved with the shove she gave him, advancing on her again, she tried harder, nothing, as she went to slap him he caught her wrist mid-air and brought her to him with a firm tug, and crashed her to his chest in a tight hug, her small shoulders shaking with the tears that spilled from her.

"Why won't you talk to me? Somethings wrong, I can tell!" she cried into his chest "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay, if we could just talk about it, we could work through it" She hiccupped, emotion dripping off every word, Jax suddenly heard the youth in her voice, and she suddenly seemed so small, her 5'6 frame being engulfed in his 6ft stature towering over her as he held her.

He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he'd lose her, maybe it would be better that way, she was young , educated ambitious, stunningly beautiful, maybe he should let her go, but dammit he wanted her, he felt like he deserved her too! He'd been through so much to get to her, for fucks sake, why couldn't he have her and just be happy.

He weighed up the options, the decisions he'd have to make while he rubbed her back and swayed her in his arms, his tight embrace saying all the things he couldn't.

"I'm sorry " He finally whispered into her hair…it was different again today, she'd put it into cute twists before bed the previous night, and now gorgeous tight waves crowned her head stopping short at her shoulders, the volume in her hair highlighted her natural beauty, her high cheekbones, full lips and those eyes, his little Bambi.

"Everything I touch…I break…I'm not meant to have nice things…they don't last around me" he spoke into her hair, still unable to look at her. Her crying had softened, slight jerking from her hiccups continued, but she visibly calmed as he spoke, her shoulders relaxed, and her arms slowly came to his waist, wrapping around him.

"I know I'm gonna hurt you, I don't want to, darling I would lay in the street and welcome oncoming traffic if it meant keeping you out of harm's way…but I know me, I know what happens to good things around me, I'm toxic Nomi." As he finished he was suddenly aware of a flash of brown before his eyes and a warm stinging sensation rising in his left cheek, raising his hand he brought it to his face, the flesh tender under his fingers, his eyes travel to Nomi who stood, before him breathing heavy, her eyes furious. She'd slapped him

"You're…toxic…" She repeated at him, eyes squinting as she pushed the word through gritted teeth.

He was confused to say the least.

"Where does that leave me? Where does that leave us? Why would you do such a selfish thing! You claim you're such a terrible person, then whywould you make me fall in love with you! Why do you share my bed practically every night? Why do you whisper sweet nothings to me, wake me up with kisses? Fix my leaky shower! Fucking rub my feet when I get home from work! You're toxic!...no, you're full of shit!" She punctuated the last word with her finger, jabbing it as hard as she could in the middle of his forehead as she walked around him to the living area.

"I'm trying to tell you-" Jax started as he followed her out, but the way Nomi whipped round silenced him, she was ready to swing on him, granted, he'd put hands on women in the past, he wasn't proud of it, but he had, however the idea of getting into a physical altercation with Nomi nauseated him, he would never harm a hair on her head.

"You know, you're talking but you're not really saying anything are you" Her tone was eerily calm. "Something has spooked you, and you're getting cold feet, my parents are coming end of the week, and you pull an argument out your ass!" She started to move around the apartment in supers peed, grabbing her items she'd gradually left over the months, toothbrush, hair brushes, edge control, panties, a phone charger and a beloved spatula all crammed in her arms.

"Come get this door, I wanna leave!" She stood by the door, chest rising, nostrils flared with rage.

God he loved her…Even furious, and stomping around, she was perfect, so much so, that in the moments she had lost her shit and preceded to cuss him out to the heavens, he'd almost forgot about the imminent threat the city currently presented, he was solely focused on her…he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Walking up to her slowly, he felt a small smirk ride across his face and disappear, she pretended not to see, sticking her nose in the air, and avoiding his gaze, he stopped directly in front of her and looked her up and down.

Her breathing became slightly more erratic and her eyes lowered to the floor in a bid to ignore him, but aside from that, she didn't move.

"Tell me you don't love me" He breathed, Nomi's eyes shot up to meet his finally, at his absurd demand, honestly! The balls on this man! After the hell he'd put her through, he now wanted her to validate him or whatever it was he was asking of her.

"I don't love you…open the door!" she threw back, before sticking her nose back in the air.

Jax smiled before looking away, only to take a step closer, the items in her arms pressing into his chest.

"That's too bad, because I happen to be in love with you Miss Daniels" He smiled at her and watched her demeanor soften.

"Just because you-" Jax cut her off with a slow kiss.

Letting the items fall from her arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away, looking to the floor, feeling somewhat conflicted.

"I know at some point I have to tell you everything, but I also remember you telling me I didn't have to rush, that I could come to you when I knew how, does that still stand, or was it bullshit?" He questioned her as she stared at her shoes, watching her brown eyes lift to meet him.

"I meant it, but I can't be lied to, I don't wanna not trust you…i…I love you…I wanna love all of you…not just the bits you let me see" she pleaded. "Please let me in".

He nodded and kissed her soft lips before enveloping her in his strong arms "soon darling, I promise." He meant it, she deserved the truth, or at least a variation.

First he needed to find out exactly who his new admirers were, granted there were some things he would never tell Nomi, she just didn't need to know, but there were somethings she had a right to know, she deserved to choose, if after that she still wanted him fine, but he had to get in front of this thing.

"Will you stay, I don't want you to go" He rubbed her back as he spoke. When she slowly nodded he felt himself relax, bending to help her pick up the few belongings of hers on the floor, he piled them back into her arms as she quietly went about putting them back in their rightful place.

He watched her, she seemed still slightly on edge, but okay, he hated this, he just wanted a bit of peace, but he should of known better, at least he had her for now, as selfish as that may sound.

"You hungry?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen, and proceeded to unpack the groceries.

Coming behind her to wrap his arms around her waist he kissed her softly on her neck, causing her to slightly shiver, he held her tighter.

"Starving" turning in his arms she met his lips with her own before being lifted into the air, her feet leaving the ground as he lifted her effortlessly wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walked her to the bedroom, where he peeled her out of her clothes; they were naked in seconds and pawing at each other, the tension of the day creating urgency neither could keep up with.

Kisses peppered their skin, hot breath dusted over the hot trails they burned against one another.

"Love me" Nomi whispered as she climbed into his lap, her eyes shut as she sucked and bit on his neck.

He gripped her hips with purpose, a single sentence falling from his lips as he brought her down to sheath his cock in her tight warmth.

"I do darling, I love you".

They had fucked well into the night, he let her take out her frustrations on him while she rode him, she set a brutal pace, bringing him just to the edge, clamping her muscles on him, only to back down and leave him tortured and wanting more, he wasn't afraid to say he had resorted to begging her to let him come, she still decided to prolong his release torturing him for what felt like hours before letting him come, it was borderline painful when he did, he didn't mind though, he was man enough to say he deserved it, he'd put her through it emotionally, so she retaliated, putting him through it physically, a few times.

He recovered well though, and responded in kind, not as punishing as her approach, his mission was forgiveness, not revenge, so he ate her out and made her come until she shook, he would never be a "heart and flowers spill his guts type" but he did know when a woman needed to feel loved, and he did love her, in a way that felt unfamiliar and like home all at the same time.

So he used what he knew, his body, his sex, he used his body to beg and plead for forgiveness, he urged her to come back to him, trust him, to repair the damage his omissions were causing, he used his stroke to disarm her, his thrusts to convince her, his tongue to convince her, he burned his intentions on her body until she was branded, branded deep, by everything he wanted her to know and feel, he gave, she took, she pushed, he pulled, it was fighting and fucking, it was war, and it was beautiful.

By the time they were done, Nomi had passed out, no doubt emotionally and physically exhausted, but they seemed to have returned to some stage of normalcy, as she was wrapped around him like a koala bear, he rubbed her wrist while they lay in the dark, her breathing heavy with sleep as she calmly slept on his chest, her warmth calming his scattered thoughts.

Slowly maneuvering out the bed, he held her head in his hand before slipping out the bed and gently placing her head on the pillow, she slightly murmured but didn't stir, he knelt by the bed, reaching his hand out to gently stroke her cheek before leaving the room.

Walking out into the living room, he poured himself a drink before going to a drawer in the corner of the living room, unlocking it, he pulled out a battered burner cell. He turned it on looking over his shoulder when it made a random sound at coming alive.

He heard nothing from the bedroom so assumed Nomi was still out for the count, going through the call log, he found the number he was looking for, dialing he put it to his ear and waited hearing it pick up, he waited before he spoke.

"Hello" the gruff voice came through.

"Its me…" Silence… "You there?" Jax whispered, not wanting to wake Nomi.

"I'm here lad, Jesus, we thought you were dead boy" Chibs countered.

"Yeah well not yet…look, I wanna keep it short, we gotta meet, there's a problem." Jax spoke in hushed tones as he went out on to his balcony to light a cigarette, Nomi didn't like when he smoked in the house, even though it was his house he didn't mind.

"Problem? You alright? Where are you?" Chibs panted, sounding like he was smoking a cigarette of his own.

"I'm not sure, I think I got eyes on me brother, and it's getting my fucking back up, look I don't wanna say too much on the phone, can you meet? maybe the gas stop approaching the Illinois Highway?" he asked, scratching his beard.

"Illinois…fucksake Jacky, where are you?" Chibs grumbled.

"Chicago." He answered flatly, blowing out smoke and leaning on the railing, and looked at his Chicago skyline.

"Well…yeah…fuck it…I can meet you end of the week" Chibs grumbled.

"Nah it has to be tomorrow night, I got something on Friday" He grumbled shaking his head.

"Fucksake Jax! What do you want me to do fucking fly there! I can meet you Thursday evening best I can do, if you want me to ride" Chibs tried to reason with Jax.

"Fuck it, Just take a flight…be here tomorrow evening, call me when you land, I'll give you my address."

"Alright boyo, Tomorrow" He sighed before hanging up.

Jax turned off the cell and stubbed out his cigarette, before going back inside, he put the phone back in the drawer. Walking back to his room, he went to the bathroom taking a leak before climbing into bed next Nomi's sleeping form.

"Where did you go?" She grumbled before settling on his chest.

"Couldn't sleep" He sighed, kissing her forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled close.

She didn't say anything in response, simply kissed his chest and yawned. "Everything okay?" she asked finally, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it's all good…I got something to take care of tomorrow night but it shouldn't take long" he yawned.

"We still good for dinner with my parents Friday" she asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Yeah darling" he kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"Can I ask what it is" she murmured, sounding unsure of herself again.

Jax contemplated feigning sleep, but knew she wouldn't buy it, taking a deep breath and cracking his neck he turned to her. Fuck it

"Sure, I need to go meet my Uncle, he's visiting, we got some things to discuss" he replied, hands playing in her soft curls.

"Does it have something to do with earlier, when you freaked out on the steps?" she asked making circles on his chest with her finger.

"I dunno babe, that's what I wanna find out"

"How would you're uncle know?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

"Long story darling" Jax rubbed her upper shoulder, trying to draw a line in the sand.

Thankfully she didn't push, maybe she figured he would tell her when he was ready, or maybe she was just exhausted, she did have one last question though.

"Jax, you don't have to say, you probably won't, but what did you see earlier that bothered you so much?"

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, the headache slightly returning, but he refused to lie to her anymore if it could be prevented, granted some truths would stay hidden, but he was gonna avoid new lies, starting now.

"There was a bunch of bikes and a car…and it just…something about it…it's not good, I just know it." He sighed, suddenly feeling queasy again.

"That can't be it, you like bikes…Jax?" Just say it.

"It wasn't the bikes, there was a black navigator parked behind the bikes" he sighed, now sitting up and turning the side lamp on.

"Okay, there was a navigator, what-"

"It was the plate…the plate is what freaked me out" his eyes fixed on a blank dot on the wall.

Nomi placed a soft hand on his firm thigh "What did it say Jax?"

"Marks Inc….- I dunno it could just be a coincidence or-"

"As in The Marks Eastside Gang? What's that got to do with you?" She sat up too looking confused.

Jax's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? Whats the Marks gang? he asked sounding perplexed.

"I dunno much about," she leaned on his shoulder rubbing sleep from her eyes before carrying on." Its more of a Chi-raq, Southside thing, but there was this guy, some hotshot out of Oakland, he used to run Southside Chicago, Oakland, And some business in Las Vegas, had his fingers in a lot of pies, until someone just took him out, no one really knew how or why, but folks say his kid took over."

He felt sick, he was gonna be sick.

"This guy, what was his name, the hotshot" Jax asked even though he already knew.

"Um, Marks, something marks, August! Yeah August Marks" She stated, completely oblivious. " Why?"

"No reason, just curious, get some sleep" He mumbled, slumping down the headboard to rest his head on his pillow.

"I suppose it makes sense you were a little shaken, my clean cut country boy, but hun I doubt its them, you have nothing to be worried about, this is the suburbs" Nomi chuckled " It's a little out of their jurisdiction if you know what I mean, they wouldn't be here just cruising, they'd have to have good reason I'm sure" she smiled kissing he chest, and tracing his Abel tattoo, which she had been lead to believe was the name of his deceased baby brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd have their reasons" he replied, placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, he knew once again, Nomi had meant to reassure him, putting his acting out down to a lack of exposure or fear at apparent criminal activity, oh if only she knew.

He thought he'd clipped every end, could it be possible Marks was double dipping behind Pope's back? Could he have his own empire? A fucking son? His head was pounding, giving up he turned to Nomi and sought her lips, he needed her, finding her lips in the dark, he brought her into a slow deep kiss, finding her tongue, he massaged it with his own, sliding between her legs, he buried himself inside her and sought the peaceful sanctuary that was her center, and let his mind go blank as waves of pleasure danced along his spine as he pumped deeply inside her, he needed this, he would deal with the rest tomorrow, when Chibs arrived.

A **/N- Thank you much for the reviews guys! Keep them coming as they are so motivating! I love that you guys are enjoying it! Well get comfortable, you're in for a ride! A lot more ups and downs, gun toting action, and steamy smut smut! Not to mention, Jackson is meeting the parents bishes! Wish him luck! And who is this Marks associate? Will Jackson come clean to Nomi? Also I like to update long chapters, so I might knock them out a little slower than expected, bare with me. XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- **Hey guys! Tring to get back in the swing of things, so here is a short update, and please, please, please review, even if its short, reviews are like crack to me! Without them you feel like you just talking to an empty room, and its hard to create…..so talk to me, tll me how you're finding it, what you like what you don't, im all ears…or eyes, whatever lol xxx**

 **Riley**

Chapter 3…

"So was it definitely him?" July Marks asked calmly as she slowly twiddled with the stem of her Red wine glass.

"Can't say for certain, but I think so…he had a woman with him, and he looked different, but I'm pretty sure it was him…whadya wanna do now?" Carter, her right hand man, and occasional fuck buddy answered while taking a seat.

July pondered for the moment, not entirely sure what her next plan of action would be. To say that August Marks had been somewhat of an absentee father most her life would be an understatement, that didn't mean it hurt any less when she had come to learn of his demise.

As young as she maybe, 25 to be exact that didn't stop her following in his footsteps and taking over the family name, much to the dismay of her mother.

"let me think…I don't wanna act on anything too soon, you said he had a woman with him…find out who she is and report back to me." Lifting her glass, she slowly smelled at the full bodied wine and took a sip, a curt head nod of compliance from Carter and he left her office to follow his orders… _Find out who Jax Teller's new girlfriend was._

 _The following day…_

Nomi and Jax had seemingly recovered from their emotion filled evening prior, a few more sweet sessions of lovemaking the night before and a brunch and shopping trip the following morning and Jax was out of the dog house.

They had returned home from their day out in the early afternoon to freshen up, have a quickie and set out to meet Jax's "Uncle" Chibbs.

Nomi was nervous to say the least, Jax hadn't been very forthcoming about his family, but from what she could gather, most of them were dead, and if they weren't, he didn't share much information about them.

The idea of meeting a relative both excited her and scared her, it warmed her heart to know he wanted her to know someone from his family, but also freaked her out that she may not make a good impression.

"Awfully quiet darling….everything alright?" Nomi was brought out of her absent thinking at the sound of Jax's voice as they drove through the city.

Reaching over she took his hand in hers with a smile.

"I'm good, just thinking." She smiled, her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.

"Penny for your thoughts kid?" he winked.

"Are you sure your uncle won't mind me coming with you, I know you haven't seen him in a while, I don't wanna intrude." She asked, slowly biting on her bottom lip.

Jax reached for said lip, brushing his thumb over the fullness, a small smile spreading across his face, his eyes never leaving the road.

"You better stop that unless you want me to join in" He quipped, tugging on her bottom lip slightly. "It'll be fine, I want you to meet him, we'll go for a nice meal and you guys can get to know each other, honestly doll, he's harmless, if you don't mind though we might go for a drink after, just me and him to catch up if that's cool." He queried, his hand coming down to rest on her bare knee, exposed by her yellow summer dress, the colour made her bronzed skin glow in the most glorious way.

"That's more than fine babe, I expected as much…just no strip clubs" she laughed gazing back out the window.

She suddenly felt much calmer about tonight, all previous feeling from the last couple of days of worry and anxiety floated away, things were back to how they had been…back to being perfect.

Chibbs sat patiently waiting in the in the quaint restaurant, it was definitely fancier than anywhere he'd been before, but still had a relaxed atmosphere, his club colours left back at home, he was dressed all in black with his glasses.

Jax had filled him in when he called, taking the call in his bathroom, he'd filled him in on Nomi, she knew nothing about the club or his sons, nothing…he did let slip however, that Nomi was important, he loved her and he had better not say anything stupid.. _He loved her._

Chibbs was nursing a double shot of Jack when he saw his Jacky boy come into view, a pretty, short black woman followed behind him, but he couldn't spot the spitfire that had stolen his boy's heart.

"Jacky boy! Ah lad! Get over here!" He stood wrapping Jax in a tight hug. "So where is she then? Don't tell me she dumped your arse already?" he laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

Jax's cheeks burned slightly as he stepped aside, showing Nomi, standing behind him quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Not at all brother, Chibbs…Nomi…Nomi, meet my Uncle, Chibbs." He brought her forward while a well recovered Chibbs winked at Jax, a small joke shared between them, Jax rolled his eyes and stepped aside allowing the pair to embrace.

"Oh Jacky boy…you've stuck gold here lad" Chibbs laughed warmly. "Lovely to meet you lass, heard a lot about you darling, and the boy wasn't lying about your looks, gorgeous, bloody gorgeous." He smiled taking a seat while Jax pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Thank you hun, but please enough with the compliments, I'm a ball of nerves as it is, speaking of which, I think I'm ready to order a drink." Nomi laughed, resting her hands on the table.

"I like her already Jacky" Chibbs smiled.

Jax sat back in the chair while the two fell into an easy exchange, they laughed and chatted like old friends a majority of the night, Including Jax when they felt necessary, Jax didn't mind though, this is what he wanted, it warmed him to know end to see them get on the way they were. Chibbs never missed a beat either, he had fully adapted to the role of grumbly, pleasant Uncle, chatting away, but never revealing too much, he asked Nomi a lot of questions about herself, which allowed him to keep quiet, and also allowed Jax to learn more about his darling.

The night was so pleasant, both Jax and Chibbs had almost forgot why they were meeting until Nomi stated she was gonna grab a cab home and let the two catch up.

"Babe, stop, you're not taking a fuckin cab, I'll drive you." Jax spoke, going to stand from the table.

"Jackson, don't be silly, its fine and I'm a big girl, I'll grab an Uber, stay with your uncle." Leaning in to kiss a still sulking Jax, she kissed then pinched his nose as he scowled at her, clearly upset about her travelling alone, but knowing the conversation was over, when Nomi made up her mind that was it, she was taking a cab.

Walking round to the other side of the table, Chibbs stood to meet her, wrapping her in a genuine, warm hug.

"Was lovely to meet you darlin'" he spoke as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Likewise" she smiled, eyes twinkling. "You boys try not to get into too much trouble, take care Unc'" and with a final hug and kiss to Jax she was out the door to meet her Uber.

Jax followed her out the door and watched her get in the Uber, before returning to the table, he clocked the way Chibb's shoulders had slightly dropped, and his face grew a little tighter, cheerful "Uncle Chibbs" had left with Nomi, this was good ol' Chibbs, the "real" one, and he was ready to talk.

"So you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on or what?" He grumbled, downing his drink, and meeting Jax's eyes head on.

"Ugh where to begin brother, skipping most of it, I think Marks' Gang have eyes on me." Jax grumbled, running a hand over he scruff.

"The fuck du mean, he's dead…you're paranoid lad" raising a hand to signal the waiter for another round, Chibs smirked off Jackson's worry.

"Nah, I'm telling you something's off, he'd had a whole other operation right here in Chicago, and elsewhere the whole time, I'm telling you! A storms brewing." Jax groaned.

"So you think he's gonna rise from the grave and avenge himself!? Be smart Jacky."

"No, I don't think he's gonna rise from the dead to avenge himself, I think his kid's gonna do it for him" Turning to face Chibbs, he saw the penny drop.

"Kid? What kid?" Chibbs whispered, as if suddenly it was a secret.

"Marks had a kid, no one really knew about him until, he took over when he died, supposed to be a ruthless son of a bitch too, so now you see my problem, I've had enough dealings with the devil to spot trouble when I see it, and yesterday, I saw it." Slamming his own shot, Jax sat back and exhaled, signalling for another round to a passing waiter.

"Okay, okay, so what now? You've got a life here Jacky, got a brilliant girl crazy about you? You can't take off" eyes wide Chibbs reasoned with Jax, or tried to at least.

"I know that, that's why I'm not taking off, I know what I gotta do, I just need a bit of help." He whispered.

"Well you've got that, you know you've got that Jacky, whatever you need, I'm here, the guys are here, just say the word." He affirmed, a hand coming up to rest on Jax's shoulder.

"Thank you brother"

"So go on then" Chibbs quipped, sipping from his glass.

"What?" Jax queried, slightly confused

"Well what is it you're gonna do?" Chibs groaned, feeling exhausted

Jax pondered for a moment before settling on his decision "Only one thing I can do, find him and kill him, before he comes for me." Chibs nodded in agreement.

It was the only plan of action, cut the link, the tie that connected him to his past, burn the bridge and keep it moving, he had to think of Nomi, his new life, his friends, his safety, his happiness…so he was gonna hunt down Marks's kid, and finish what he started, once and for all.

The two continued to talk and drink, and tried to hatch a plan well into the night, when closing time came they parted ways and agreed to meet in the following weeks.

With a hug and some kind orders, Chibs left for his hotel, to be gone the following morning.

 _Earlier that night_

Nomi stepped out the Uber and proceeded to climb the steps to her apartment building when something caught her eye, a young light skin woman on the street, clearly looking for something, and looking distressed, turning she went to her.

"Everything okay?" the young woman looked up, looking slightly startled.

"Oh god, my mother's ring, I'm sure I've dropped it out here somewhere, its all I have of her" Nomi's heartstrings tugged as the woman spoke.

"I'm so sorry, are you sure you dropped it out here?" She queried brown eyes wide, she took a small step closer, still slightly wary of the stranger in front of her, but wanting to help.

"I'm sure, I just can't see where" The young stranger replied, seemingly close to tears.

"Well I live just upstairs, if me or my boyfriend find it, you got a number I could reach you on, might have better luck in the daytime." She smiled, hoping to comfort the pretty stranger.

"Oh would you, I would appreciate it so much, here take my number." The young woman smiled, her sadness slowly fading it would seem, as she whipped out her phone and gave her number, getting herself together, she thanked Nomi again, and went to walk away, stopping when Nomi called to her.

"Hey, I didn't catch ya name, what do I save it as?" Nomi asked, eyes smiling, feeling good about her good deed, and the fact the woman was feeling better.

The stranger giggled, feeling silly all of sudden and walked back a little.

"I'm so dumb sometimes! I'm sorry…Its July, July Marks, make sure you let me know if you find it right?" July smiled warmly.

"Of course! You get home now, it late, crazies are everywhere." Nomi chuckled, climbing the stairs and getting her keys out, she waved as she let herself in the building and went up to her apartment, letting herself in she got undressed, showered and hit the sack, Jax would let himself in, if he wanted to, or would go up to his own place later on.

Outside the building however, a black navigator pulled up to the curb in front of July, Carter stepped out to open her door as she climbed in the back.

"So, did you see her?" he asked as he settled back inside.

"I did, she does live here though that's for definite, with him too, she seems nice, didn't know who I was, very naïve all around, its almost a shame." July mused, checking her fingernails coolly, her demeanour returning to cold and calculated, her ditzy damsel in distress act gone.

"How du mean? Whats a shame?" Carter asked looking in the rear-view mirror at July.

"It's a shame, she doesn't stand a chance, it's unfortunate really, she seems quiet lovely, poor thing won't even see it coming." She shrugged, turning her head to look back out the window apathetically over the Chicago night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Spinning Plates

Friday had snuck up sooner than Jax and Nomi realized, and it was time…time to meet the parents. All things considered Jax had somewhat put this to the back of his mind, he wasn't proud of that. Nomi was close to her family, in her own way and he wanted to make a good impression, he'd put on a good front but found himself nervous and unsure of how he would come across. He sat pacing the living room of Nomi's apartment while she finished getting herself together.

His meeting with Chibbs inspired some comfort and direction as he now had a plan of action…find Mark's son, kill him take Nomi on a vacation, it was a brilliant plan…but not enough to keep him as calm as he'd like for today.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone going off. Pulling it from the inside pocket of his jacket he saw Omar's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey brother, I know, I'm a terrible friend." Jax smirked, feeling a little relieved for the distraction to his thoughts.

"All good man, I know you like your space, just called to wish you luck and tell you not to overthink shit today bruh… you got a dime and she sure to come from good stock, as charming as she is, her family gone be cool…and if they not, fuck em' Nomi's strong enough to think for herself, ain't shit gonna change for ya'll, just take ya time."

Omar's words of wisdom actually did improve Jax's mood, he had kept up with the guys through text and calls, but hadn't seen them in a long minute, it was cool to know his boys were still riding though.

"Thanks man, I can't lie, I was shitting bricks! I needed that." Smiling Jax exchanged a few more pleasantries with Omar, agreed to meet up over the weekend and said goodbye just as Nomi emerged in all her glory.

"Okay! All done...You ready Blondie Bear?" She winked, grabbing her clutch off the bureau by the kitchen area and smoothing down her burgundy cocktail dress that fit like a glove.

"I swear this pet name shit gets worse every day, look I can't help my dashingly "blonde hollywood whiteboy" features my little _chocolate chip pudding princess,_ so fuck off with the Blondie jokes." He faux pouted.

"Chocolate Chip Pudding What?! Okay you did not _actually_ just call me that you weirdo!" Giggling they opened the door to head out.

The ride to the restaurant was light and full of banter and laughs, Jax suspected Nomi was trying to keep him relaxed, but didn't mind, he was grateful for it, the last couple of weeks and been stressful as all hell, he appreciated these moments, he wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Not too late to make a run for it" Nomi mumbled as they pulled up to the valet. Getting out he shook his head at the idea and smiled.

"Not a chance darlin' here we go…anything I should know beforehand though?"

"Well, Mom will most likely be pleasant and charming, dad will try and be the opposite, but it will probably be directed at me, Mom will make conversation about you and a few sexually charged inappropriate comments, and Dad will probably scold you for not going to College then say nothing for the rest of the night…that's probably it." She rambled off as they made their way through the chatter filled dimly lit restaurant.

"Well, I'll be as respectful as I can, but I can't kiss ass sweetheart, he takes it or leaves it…" He shrugged.

"I know sweets, you don't have to be anyone but yourself, he can shove his opinion up his ass and snap it off for all I care really" She deadpanned; before smiling and tip toeing to give him a light kiss, taking his hand and continuing, spotting her parents, her mother's glowing smile hit her like a beam of sunshine.

He'd heard the phraise a couple times, "Black don't crack" nut damn! and he couldn't lie, the woman was stunning, if that was Nomi in 30 years he'd be a happy fucking man…

 _He would? 30 years? He was lucky if they made it through the dinner…make or break time Teller here we go_ …

Pushing the negative thought to the back of his mind, as well as the strange ideal of going the distance with Nomi, he watched the short, curvy almond eyed woman rise from the table, bounce a little then grab her daughter excitedly, he noticed Nomi only wrapped one arm around her mother, and showered her cheek with kisses, refusing to let go of Jax's hand, her first sign of solidarity, her mother planted a kiss on her cheek before holding Nomi at arm's length for inspection.

"Oh! My babygirl! Look at you! You look so well, you're practically glowing, and I see that them hips looking rounder! You got a little weight back to you baby, but in all he right places…You was too small before anyway.. you must be eating good! Or doing something else good" She winked at her daughter, and Jax had the decency to blush slightly, he could tell he was gonna like "Mom" she was a handful just like his Nomi.

"For the love of God Mom" Nomi smirked rolling her eyes. "I see you didn't disagree though, good for you sweetie. Speaking of which, this must be him! Hi hunny!" Turning to greet him Jax opened his arms to receive the hug, pleasantly thrown at him.

"Jackson, this is my Momma, Evelyn Daniels…well Evie, for short, Momma, this is my boyfriend Jackson, Jackson James." Nomi did the introductions, while Jackson still wrapped in Nomi's mothers arms smiled, and told her it was nice to finally meet her, he took note quietly that, while Evie had been a ball of hospitality, her father remained seated, staring at him, while holding a glass of Scotch… _Alright motherfucker, that's how its gonna be? Okay._

Pulling away gently, he held Evie's hand walking her to the table before pulling her seat out for her to sit. "I gotta say…Evie said she got her beauty from her mother, and my goodness was she right, be sure to keep in touch just in case this thing with me and this godsend don't work out…I wanna have a back-up plan Evie" He threw his award winning knock out "Wink…Dimple…Smirk" combination at Evie as she chuckled, and watched Nomi's dad, who still until then had not acknowledged him, take a deep swig of his Scotch and glare at him.

Meeting the man's glare head on for a few seconds, he heard Nomi speak.

"And this is Dr Clarence Daniels…or Dad" Nomi smiled, although he could tell it was forced, they hadn't been there 5 minutes, and she was already pissed at him, he didn't blame her.

"Mr Daniels, nice to finally meet you…I've heard so much about you" he extended his hand across the table, Nomi's dad let go of the glass he was holding and accepted his hand " _ **Dr**_ Daniels" He corrected Jax, " Nice to meet you _Jackson_ was it?" He squinted feigning a lapse in memory to the introduction that occurred less than 5 minutes ago.

"Dad" Nomi grumbled, looking at him dead on as he retracted his hand and sat back in the chair.

"Lets not shall we? You can reserve your rudeness and distasteful comments for me, I know that's how you prefer it anyway" she finished, raising her hand slightly to signal a waiter, she needed a fucking drink.

"Ah its alright babe…relax, he smiled, charm oozing form every word, as he gently and quickly rubbed her lower back " Were good." Turning back to face DR Daniels "Yes it's Jackson, did we keep you guys waiting long" He asked before removing his jacket and setting it on the back of his chair as a waiter arrived.

"Not that long we got here a little before you" Evie interjected before Clarence could.

"Can I take your coats and orders?" asked a young waitress as she appeared, Nomi ordered a large wine, which her father critiqued and reordered a more expensive Bordeux, which Nomi then cancelled and reordered her previous Malbec choice, Jackson ordered a Whiskey on the rocks, and Evie had a Gin and Tonic.

As the waitress disappeared the group fell into light conversation, slightly spearheaded by Evie's mother, and ate happily at the meals, although he almost wondered why Nomi's dad was even there what was the point, if he was just gonna spectate?

"So Evie darling, you think _this_ will stick? I mean it would be good to see you actually settle in with something in your life, instead of bouncing around like some wayward hippie" He grumbled, before taking another swig.

Jax Teller, " _biker outlaw, murderous, short tempered and general badass motherfucker_ " threatened to rise from the dead and snatch the fucker out his seat, but instead, Jackson _"charming, humble mechanic, and boyfriend from heaven"_ sent him an ungodly look of disdain, and then looked at Evie briefly who did that thing with her neck, that Nomi did when she was annoyed and burned holes into the side of Clarence's head, as she glared at him for his disrespectful comment towards her daughter, the look read _come again asshole_ , but instead she looked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

He watched Nomi, calmly sip her wine before responding, looking dead at her father.. _Ah Shit…_

"Yes Dad, I'm sure…although being a lowly wayward hippie can be fun, I'm sure I can do both, I'm a good multitasker" She replied sickly sweet.

"You know, Dante still asks about you, would it kill you to call?" Evie gasped in shock, while Nomi's eyes burned with fury.

"Really! Clarence! I swear all the money in the world couldn't buy you a clue or an ounce of class, look at what she has sitting next to her, you think she wants that borderline chubby, boring square Dante! You are so disrespectful" She huffed, before sipping her drink.

"Well I didn't mean anything by it…I was just asking…excuse me…so _kid_ , what do you do? What college did you go to? "Clarence asked, looking at Jax disinterestedly.

"Well _Mr_ Daniels, I didn't attend college, I worked in my families auto business, until my mother died, I'd lost my brother and father previously, after her, I didn't see much to stay in for and I left, I moved here a year ago and work as a mechanic Uptown, I'm a _man_ of simple tales" he countered, with a lopsided grin.

"Ah well how do you know what kind of man you'll be? Kids nowadays…always thinking they know best" Clarence smirked before taking a bite of his steak.

"Well I've had 38 years to figure it out _Sir_ , I think I've got a pretty good idea." Although not entirely true about knowing who he was _He barely had a fucking clue anymore…_ Jax dropped the bomb and watched Clarence pale.

 _Yup…I'm a grown as man, not some kid you can intimidate douchebag …and I also happen to be fucking the shit out your 25 year old daughter regularly!_

Jax smiled, calmly, blue eyes twinkling, as Clarence attempted to stare him down.

"Ah see! I think that's smart, Nomi needs someone with some life experience, she's so well travelled and done so much, its good you got some years on her, keep my little spit fire in check. Plus not that much age difference to when I met Dr GrumbleGrot over there" Evie winked over her drink.

"Although, I am sorry about your family sugar, so its just you, after you lost your Mom, that must have been awful." Evie expressed, her eyes, holding genuine empathy.

"Wait…you didn't go to college?" Clarence interrupted, not even acknowledging Evie or the sensitive topic at discussion.

"Dad!"

"What?!"

"Clarence you're an abomination"

"Well I didn't mean anything by it…was just asking" He shrugged taking another sip.

Jax, smirked and took Nomi's hand on the table, she was quieter than usual, her dad was getting to her.

"Yeah it was tough, we were close, like I said i'd lost my dad some years before, but after my Mom, there wasn't much keeping me there, so I opted for a change…good thing too, as i met this blessing, which I'm thankful for every day." Leaning in he planted a soft kiss to her temple as her mother watched them, a hand on her chest and soft smile on her face, her dad, looking a little defeated, rolled his eyes and signalled for another drink, it occurred to Jax that Nomi's Dad might be a functioning alcoholic.

"Well, I'm happy you found each other, you look wonderful together; bet you'd make lovely babies!" Evie giggled as she clapped excitedly.

Clarence made a low sound of apparent annoyance, while Nomi laughed and rested her head on Jax's shoulder.

The rest of the night went pretty alright, Nomi flat out ignored her father, Evie was an angel and Clarence drank and kept himself quiet. Jax held his own at his snide comments and Clarence pretty much retreated. _Score._

All in all, the night went pretty much as Nomi predicted and before he knew it was over, he survived, he made it.

"Oh darling it was lovely to meet you, really it was, you two are a credit to one another" Evie pulled him into a warm, tight hug and gently stoked the hair at the nape of his neck, it wasn't an inappropriate gesture, it felt, nice, maternal, familiar, and safe… _it reminded him of his mother._

"Thank you Evie, I hope this isn't the last I see of you" He chuckled, "Oh of course not! We gone see each other again real soon baby, don't you worry!" Leaning in again she spoke lowly, " And I'ma pray that human manifestation of struggle and misery can't make it, ugh! thank god for divorce, because I tell you, orange don't suit me." She whispered. Jax was about to say _well it suits me_ before he caught himself.

"Treat each other kindly, be patient, be sweet and be honest with one another…trust is everything believe me." She spoke sternly after releasing Nomi from her hug, Jax and Nomi replied _Yes Ma'am_ in unison before laughing at each other.

Clarence said goodbye, with no handshake to Jax, simply a head nod, which he returned, and an awkward hug to Nomi, before walking to two separate taxi's, waving goodbye, her parents went off in their separate directions.

"Your Moms a sweetheart" Jax smiled, wrapping his arms around Nomi's shoulders as they waited for the car.

"Yup, I'm glad she met you, I wanted you two to get along" she sighed.

"Your dad is-"

"My biggest burden, let's not go there" Nomi laughed sadly before looking to the floor.

Jax decided not to press the issue, and opened her door when the car pulled up.

The drive was pleasant enough but he could tell Nomi was still bothered, as soon as they entered her apartment he went into damage control.

Following her to their bedroom, he watched her attempt to unzip her burgundy dress, feeling a familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach that went straight to his dick.

"I got it" coming behind her he took the zipper in his fingers. "You know, I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight" he whispered lowly in her ear, his deep voice vibrating through her back as he pulled it down slowly.

"You didn't did you?" She whispered, feeling her smile against his cheek.

Reaching his arms around her, he slowly rubbed at her stomach. Feeling a slightly tremble, goosebumps arising under his fingertips.

"Get on that bed and lemme look at you." He growled at her, giving her a chaste spank to her plump rear.

She shimmied out her dress, ad slowly crawled onto the bed, giving him a heart stopping view of her ass, gold French knickers winking at him with every delicate move of her hips, lowering her upper body to the bed, her ass high in the air, she gently swayed her hips looking back at him at the foot of the bed.

"How's it looking?" she smiled, bedroom eyes beckoning him.

"Good enough to eat" he quipped, unbotoning his shirt and grabbing at the bulge in his dark jeans slowly, he squeezed at himself through the fabric, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, pupils dilated, he undid his belt and zipper, sliding his pants down, he saw Nomi's lips part, and her breathing quicken, at the sight of him.

He crawled behind her in all his glory, grinding against her pantie clad pussy from behind, revelling in the feel of the material moistening, grabbing at her full butt cheeks he slid her panties to the side, before reaching over to her, slipping his thumb in her mouth, she happily sucked on it as he massaged one of her ass cheeks in his hand.

Reluctantly, he took his thumb back, she looked slightly disappointed until he forcefully inserted it inside her, her walls clenched at it as her eyes rolled slightly, panting she turned and buried her face into the bedsheets as he simulated her with the digit.

"Nuh uh, I wanna see you….look at _me_." He rasped, plunging his thumb deeper, as deep as he could, she immediately threw her head back and turned to look at him, her face a mixture of bewilderment, passion and innocence.

Jax pressed his thumb down and found her G spot, he rubbed at it with purpose, and watched her unravel beneath him, her eyes fluttering, body squirming as she writhed in her all fours position on the bed, her hands gripping at the sheets.

Jax watched her, and stroked at himself, _she was in the zone._

He slowly pulled his thumb away, and replaced it with one… two, then three fingers and watched her lose her shit in the most erotic way, flipping her roughly on her back he drilled at her with his hand, his palm frantically rubbing against her clit wih every movement as his fingers buried themselves in her tight passage.

Nomi's moans rumbled from her gut, out her mouth and bounced off the walls as her orgasm tore through her, wetness gathering against Jax's palm, lowering his face to hers, he kissed her as the aftershocks vibrated through her.

Meeting his eyes, a flash of mischief flashed across Nomi's face earning a wink from him, before she flipped him, wrapping her leg around his, she swiftly rolled them, so he was on his back, pinning his wrists to either side of his head, she ground her pussy against his rock hard member , flipping her hair to the side, letting it fall over her shoulder, she placed hot, languid, lazy kisses to the side of his neck, emitting a low rumble from his chest, his Adam's apple bobbing quickly in the column of his throat out the corner of her eye, she reached up to run her finger through his hair, before lightly nipping his earlobe, releasing his wrists, his hands went for her before she pinned them back to the bed, giving him a stern look, he knew better than to move again.

Sliding down his sweat sheened torso, he watched her with hooded eyes in anticipation, as she took his thick cock in her hands, rubbing it firmly against her closed lips, she stroked and took him into her mouth, his head immediately fell back to the mattress, as his hands went to his own hair, he tugged at it briefly before placing his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, he would occasionally lift his head and watch her, before collapsing back to the bed again while she sucked and stroked at him, her small hand barely fitting round his girth, her full lips, and cupid's bow looking more prominent as she worked on him.

With a purposed squeeze, she rose to top him, sliding him between her wet folds before settling his whole length within her.

Grabbing at her hips, he guided her rhythm, setting a savage pace, that had him pleasantly hitting her cervix with every down thrust, and putting butterflies in her stomach with every up thrust, a sharps smack to her ass kept her in time whenever she cowered at the size and fullness of him.

"Don't stop…" Jax's voice felt strained as he gripped at her thighs and hips, he wondered if she'd have bruises in the morning, he kinda liked the idea actually, the vision of plush, reddish, purple fingerprints, his mark against her golden skin, sent him into a frenzy, as he pulled her down to his chest, one hand held her by the back of her neck the other encircled her back as he fucked at her furiously from underneath.

"Holy shit…fucking holy shit…" he heard her babble desperately in his ear, her walls fluttering against his shaft… _She was close…_

He fucked her with blind determination, he felt their sweat entwine and become one, skin meeting skin creating the most animalistic tune, the headboard knocking rhythmically, announcing their current activities to the neighbours.

Nomi was an inferno as she attempted to form a sentence, her walls clamping on him.

"Oh …Ggguh..god..ugh" she growled, through shut eyes and gritted teeth, taking a fistfuls oh his and another of bedsheet.

"God…dammit!" Jax grunted, as he came without warning at the tightness of her pussy squeezing him in succession rapidly, spilling into her for what felt like an eternity as Nomi shook and shivered in his arms, breathless kisses to his scruff, cheeks, sweaty forehead and the tip of his nose, resting her head on his damp chest she finally managed to summon enough air to get a word out.

"Fuck."

"Yeah"

"Shit"

"Oh I agree darling"

Laughing, they untangled themselves from one another. Nomi laid on the bed like a sunburnt toad as Jax slowly rose to walk to the bathroom, his back flexing and glistening with sweat as he went to get a wet towel, coming back into view he wiped at the back of his neck and chest as he watched her, a small look of male pride adorning his dimpled smug grin, he gently tossed a damp cloth at her, landing on her bare stomach.

"What? You're not gonna do it?!" She laughed, taking the washcloth in her hand.

"I think we can agree, I've done enough, you're a big girl, get on with it woman" He smirked, as she wiped at herself, he watched for a moment before kissing her forehead and climbing in his side of the bed.

Nomi tossed the cloth and climbed into her side next to him, laying on her back, one of her hands, stroking at his hair, as he laid on his back, one of his hands behind his head, the other gently stroking her thigh, as her leg laid over his.

"Thank you for tonight" She whispered lowly, as she studied his perfect side profile in the dim light.

"Well it's all part of the service babe, you know its impolite not to let you finish, no need to thank me, I got you, anytime you need it, just let daddy know, I'll take care of you" He smirked, eyes still closed.

"No frat boy, I mean earlier, with my parents…I mean obviously just now wasn't bad either…but, thank you for being there, and putting up with my dad's bullshit."

"No problem doll…really…plus, they weren't so bad, I think your old man was gonna hate me no matter what….I wanted to get along with your mom though so I'm glad it went well…on her end anyway." Jax turned to place her hair behind her ear as he spoke, laying on his side to look at her, she mirrored him and looked in his eyes.

"I love you, you know" She smiled, eyes sparkling.

"I know…You know I love you too?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I definitely do now…I gotta feeling about you Mr James, I think it might just _stick_."

"Well as long as we keep fucking like _that,_ I ain't going nowhere you little hippie." He mumbled tiredness evident in his voice.

"Gee you're so romantic Prince Charming"

"Well I'm all about the fairy-tale darling" he yawned.

With a kiss to the tip of his nose, Nomi snuggled closer to him, their foreheads pressed together, as they faced each other on their sides, sleep taking a hold, they went willingly.

 _Meanwhile…elsewhere…_

" _Well I think this weekend is as good as any, I don't see why not…Ugh, you know, the excuses are like a verbal yeast infection in my eye…stop telling me about what you think I should do, and listen to what I'm telling_ _ **you**_ _to do…get it done and don't fuck it up…no…I don't care…I want it done , so get it fucking done!_

… _..xoxoxoxoxo_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey Guys, knocked something out for you, as you can see we're getting into the thick of it…what do you guys think, is July Marks up to her shit, or is Chibbs moving chess pieces…or was daddy not as defeated as he appeared…lemme know what you think of the chapter, feedback is everything, hows the pace, is my wayward writing style making sense …plus some smut smut for my freaky smut smut loving readers, which should be all of you really, giving my smut loving ways!…anyway, its my birthday this weekend, so if I don't update before Sunday, look out for something the following week! Xoxox 3 :) xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ..

Nomi sat in a her small but cosy, soon to be ex office. It had been nearly 2 months since her families dinner, and she was happy as could be, she had a man who was sex on legs, she had just sold her 4th business and was sitting pretty on her new influx of cash, her mother had laughed and congratulated her on yet another successful business deal, but laughed at her commitment issues, she always sold after a couple years, her father of course reprimanded her on her inability to stick to one thing, the fact that she just made a deal earning her a 6 figure payout, one of many over the years, went over his head it would appear, she couldn't of cared about his opinion if she tried.

To say things were going well would be a slight understatement, so as she sat in her office, her middle finger absently circling the rim of her tea mug, she couldn't help the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jackson had been his usual self, charming, broody and loving, but something was off, his work days had become later and he'd set out earlier, they had cut the shit and moved in together a week after he met her parents, but instead of the morning sex and kisses to wake up that she was used to, now she was late night hushed phone calls, taken on the balcony or in the middle of night, she refused to question his loyalty, she wasn't dumb, he wouldn't cheat, they were in love, plus she'd kill, she might be small but believe she could take him if she had to.

The point was, although he wasn't cheating, that didn't mean he wasn't up to something, she hated this! She wished he would talk to her, he always treated her like she was so fragile, always trying to shield her, she was a big girl, if he was stressed or having money troubles, maybe family issues, she should know, so she could support him, but instead, he just shuts her out.

Nomi hadn't made her feelings clear to Jackson, she could tell he was already stressed, but it was driving her nuts.

"Knock Knock!" Nomi looked up from her desk in the back of the bakery, to see July Marcus, she'd rung her to see if she had found her ring that night and the two hit it off, and had become quiet close, she's glad she met up with her again as she would of been pronouncing the poor woman's name wrong forever, thankfully July corrected her on a night out a while back..

 _ **4 weeks ago...**_

" _No, no, Marcus...not Marks.." July giggled, sipping her Cosmopolitan._

" _Oh! I must of misheard you, probably had the name on the brain." Nomi smirked, waving a hand in the air._

" _You had it on the brain, what do you mean?" July tilted her head as she watched Nomi for a moment._

" _Ah don't worry, forget I said anything, let's do some shots!"_

 _.._

 **Present Day**

They'd hung out quiet a few times and she'd come to like the woman standing in her doorway.

"Hey girl what's up?" Nomi pushed aside her thoughts and smiled and the salted caramel complexion beauty, she was a secure enough woman to say July was exceptionally gorgeous, and they always got attention(mostly unwanted) when they were out and about, it was understandable as to why Nomi wasn't interested in the guys that hit on her, but it was a mystery as to why July never wanted anything to do with them, she meant to bug her about that later.

"Ah well I was in the neighbourhood, fancied a free Eclair and a Latte, what can I say" July smirked, leaning on the chair in front of her.

"You know I'm beginning to think you're just using me for all my free baked goods" standing Nomi rounded the table to give July a quick hug.

"Well that and you got a phat ass, it's a purely self serving friendship" she quipped.

The two ladies caught up in the bistro of the buzzing bakery, making small talk and sipping coffee.

"Well have you spoke to him about how you're feeling?"

Nomi shook her head at Jules's question, she had just filled her in on her concerns with Jackson.

"I just feel like I'm making mountains out of molehills, we're good, he's just a little distracted, I don't wanna make it worse girl." She waved off the idea of bringing it up and took a bite of her doughnut.

"Well, it would appear he's definitely up to something, you sure you don't know what might be up with him?

"Jules if I knew, it wouldn't be an issue anymore"

"Fair enough, well if it's another bitch, I'll help you kill her"

"No need, I know him, it's not that, beside if it was, I wouldn't need any help killing her, only help getting rid of the body!"

The two women laughed for a couple hours before parting ways, July had some business to attend to and Nomi was gonna head home after dropping Jules to her meeting, realising where she was though Nomi noticed she was a few blocks away from the auto shop, where Jackson worked, she was gonna go pay him a surprise visit, maybe throw a quickie his way and cheer him up.

A smile on her face, and a bounce in her step, she made her way to her man.

...

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiet catch that, he's on leave?"

 _Nomi's head was pounding.._

"Yeah hun, been on leave for a little over a month now, he's got some personal issue to take care of, but there's plenty of mechanics who can help you doll, don't worry, what's wrong with the car" Frank, the owner of the shop had barely looked up from his paperwork as he spoke, he wasn't rude, just swamped in work it would seem.

"He's been on leave for over a month" her voice was a whisper, but still heard.

"Yeah, now how can I help dear"

 _The room was spinning.._

Leaving the shop in a brisk walk she made it to her car and rested her forehead on the door, trying to catch her breath...

 _Don't jump to conclusions...There's a reasonable answer_ _here..breathe_ _Nomi..breathe_ _.._

Her voice sounded strange even in her head.

Gathering her thoughts, she climbed in her Range, and sat quietly for a minute, going over all the nights she'd gone to bed alone, while _"he finished things up at the shop"_ and left her early in the morning to get a head start, the late-night phone calls "apparently" with his Uncle, about importing parts or whatever, has all been bullshit for the past month! He'd been lying to her for a month... _he's been lying longer than that Nomi._

Taking a breath, she dialled the number she new by heart into then cars Bluetooth as she stared at the sign of the shop, listening to it ring.

"Hey darling, everything okay?" his voice came through the speaker like melted chocolate, easy and gruff, it had a slight edge to it however.

"Hey babe, I was just checking thoughts for dinner, you have any preference?" she tried to keep her voice light, and ignore the slight shake to it, but her heart was screaming... _What are you up to Jackson?_

"Oh babe, go ahead without me, I'm swamped here, and then I promised Mike we'd go for a drink after work, sorry baby." She heard a slight mumble of voices in the background and her throat constricted, she couldn't make out what was being said, but she knew they were trying to be quiet.

"So you're still at the shop?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a late one hun"

 _It's so easy for him, he doesn't falter once, they just spill from his mouth...damn you.._

Her eyes welled as she leaned forward, her head slumped against the steering wheel.

"Um okay...well I'll just see you later..bye Jackson.." she spoke around the unshed tears threatening to choke her, and did her best impression of carefree.

"Okay doll, see you at home.." there was a slight pause on his end for a moment before he spoke. "I love you.." it almost sounded like a question.

"I love you too, bye .." she hung up before he could speak again, and started her car, how she made it home in one peace will always be a mystery, she didn't every remember the drive...

..

 _Later across town.._

"He's plotting something, he's getting ready to make moves.." July paced with a glass of scotch as she moved around the living area of her townhouse.

She had been using her "friendship" with Nomi to pump her for information for several weeks, and it was finally paying off.

"How do you know, every time we put a tail on him he shakes it." Carter countered, wondering how they always seemed to be a step behind the elusive Jax Teller.

"I have my sources, I'm telling you, stay sharp, he's plotting"

"I don't see why we can't just walk up to the Motherfucker shoot him in the head, and walk away." Carter stood as he spoke, he was growing frustrated with July's "just wait" rhetoric, but he would never question her, although he just did.

"Excuse me.."

"I'm not questioning you, I just –"

"It sounded like that's exactly what you were doing Carter" July's eyebrow raised with such precision a lesser man would have flinched.

"I apologize July"

Lowering his head, July resumed pacing slowly, and calmly.

"I want him to _feel_ it..." she never made eye contact with Carter as she spoke. July had always downplayed her hurt at the death of her father, he had been in an out of her life since her teens, and she always found herself striving for his approval and dare say it love, she thought, she would have a moment when he came to power in Charming, he was finally where he should be, in the centre, and she could come out of the shadows. Until he was gone, and with that the hope of a relationship with her dad was gone too.

It wasn't enough to simply "kill" Jax Teller, she wanted to rip his heart out, crush his hopes and dreams and then watch him die, he didn't get to ride off into the sunset with his little princess, that wasn't an option.

Death was certain, but suffering was a choice, a choice she'd made for him the second she saw him happy with that Bambi eyed girl on the steps.

She was going to ruin him from the inside out, and when he'd known that she had destroyed everything then, and only then did he have her permission to die.

July was brought out her thoughts by her phone ringing, she smirked when she saw the caller ID, her little puppet was calling.

"hey girl, what's up?" she sweetly answered the phone to sniffles and heavy breathing.

"He's lying to me" Nomi mumbled into the phone, between sobs.

"Oh Nomi, what do you mean?" she checked her fingernails as she absently listened, Carter studying her from across the room.

"I think, I think he's cheating, he says he's at work, but he's not, he's not alone, he's always lying to me" she sobbed harder as she babbled into the phone.

"You need to leave him, it's too much, get out while you can, you're young beautiful, successful, just leave him girl"

"But I love him, I don't know what's going on" her voice became hysterical.

"Nomi, you're smarter than this, you know what's going on, and you know what to do."

"I know what to do" she sniffed." I have to go July, thanks" .

She hung up, and sat quietly, and waited, when he came home, one way or the other, things were going to change.

July looked at the phone, the brokenness to Nomi's voice was music to her ears.

 _And so it begins..._

...

 _A few hours later.._

Jackson pulled into the underground parking lot of his apartment building, he had been back and forth all month, meeting the guys in random motels to gain Intel on the Marks Gang, they were making headway, a few more weeks, and he'd have a name and an address, and this would be over, and he and Nomi would be free, but right now, he just wanted to get home to the beautiful angel waiting for him upstairs, he needed a hot bath and to wrap his arms around his woman.

Putting the key in his lock, he was met by a red eyed Nomi sitting on the sofa.

"Baby, you're up, I was just-"

"Where have you been?" Nomi cut him off, staring at her fingers in her lap as she twiddled her thumb ring.

"Work, then me and the guys-"

"No...where have you been Jackson"

"Working I-"

"No.."

"I've been with-"

"No.."

"Nomi what the-"

"NO! Tell me the truth!"

"I Am!"

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, neither budging, Nomi's eyes looked double their usual huge size making her look like a heartbroken cartoon, but less comical, Jax could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"Jackson, please.." the way her voice broke as she quietly begged, tore at his soul.

"Nomi, I don't understand, what's going on?" he walked to where she sat, and knelt before her, taking her hands in his.

"What is it baby, talk to me.." he tried to steady his breathing as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Why? You don't talk to me...you don't tell me anything, and when you do, it's lies, all lies." She spoke vacantly, never lifting her head to meet his eyes, instead she sat, eyes fixed on his hands holding hers.

"Baby, I love you, I don't understand, you gotta help me understand."

He understood everything, the night after the family dinner, Chibs had called to say he'd blackmailed and old Charming detective, to look into the Marks Gang, he was reluctant at first, but Chibs said he wouldn't take no for an answer and to get it done.

From that night, it was pedal to the metal, to find out who was gunning for him, it had meant late nights and early mornings, it was taking a toll at work so he took a leave of absence, but that still meant time from Nomi, but it was all coming together, he just needed a little more time, then it would be over, they were so close to finding Marks' son, he just needed to hold out a little longer.

"I went by your job today, wanted to surprise you, take you to lunch, maybe have a quickie in the car like that time before, remember?" she lifted her head to look at him, her face smiled at the memory of the time she's brought him and the boys some lunch from the bakery, but somehow he'd ended up fucking her in the backseat of her car on his lunch break... _she was so happy then, I miss her smile...what am I doing to her.._

She still had the smile lingering on her face, but it wasn't a happy smile, her eyes screamed sadness.

 _Wait... his heart stopped as he replayed what he just heard her say in his head "I went to your job today" ..Fuck..._ _fuck!..FUCK_ _!..._

"Nomi, it's not-"

"Frank says you haven't been to work in a month, a month Jackson!"

"It's not, what you think!" He stared into her eyes, praying she could see what he was trying to tell her but couldn't tell her.

"Tell me the truth...just ...I .. _please_...just tell me the truth." She cried harder than he'd ever seen her cry, coming undone, right before her eyes, the anxiety and stress of recent times coming to the surface, and it was ruining him.

He could do it, just tell her everything, tell her he was trying to keep her safe, tell her it would be okay, tell her people were coming for him, tell her he's a criminal, a murderer, a widower, a father a outlaw, tell her who he _really_ is..

"I can't.." he had barely got the words out, but he could tell she heard by the way the light in her eyes went out.

"I wanna tell you, but it's, ...I can't Nomi"

"That's fine...you don't have to tell me anything...but you do have to leave." She stated it with no emotion as a singular tear fell from her right eye, she swiped at it quickly removing it from her face like it had offended her.

"Baby please" He didn't know what was happening, this shouldn't he happening, they should be making love right now, or eating leftovers in front of the tv or curled up in bed, snoring, anything...anything but this.

"No...no you can leave, I can't do this, I don't know what you're doing, but I know you don't trust me or love me enough to be honest, so just go Jackson, I already packed your things, take them and go." there was no emotion to her voice, just sadness.

"Nomi, don't do this!" he couldn't of stopped the tears forming in his eyes if he tried.

"LEAVE!" he'd never heard her scream like that, their little tiffs and disagreements had never warranted that kind of rage, plus it wasn't her nature, Nomi wasn't the type to rage or scream, she was peaceful... _what am I doing to you my love.._

He couldn't leave like this, he loved her too much, as she stood to walk around him, he grabbed her, both hands held on to the sides of her face as he crashed his lips to hers, begging her to come back to him, he kissed her with purpose, and all the love he could bring forward.

It made no difference, he opened his eyes when he didn't feel her lips move, her eyes looked down, but not closed as her hands hung by her sides, as she refused to kiss him back.

He pulled back slowly, as he watched her, he'd broken her heart, and now she was shattering his.

"Please leave.." and with that she retreated to her bedroom, she was gone.

He couldn't be there anymore the air was threatening to choke him.

He exited her apartment as quick as he could, putting a key in his door, closing the door shut, he slid down it resting on his floor, he removed his shirt, the fabric burning his heated flesh and stared in to space.

Pulling a cigarette out the pack from his jeans pocket he sparked it up, he felt numb but in agony at the same time, it was done...he should of known this was how it ended, he doesn't get the happy ending.

He would pack all his things tomorrow, leave the guys a note, saying he was sorry for taking off and he'd split...it was safer this way anyway, Nomi would be safer if he left, his friends would be safe, trouble follows him wherever he goes, might as well use it to his advantage and lead it away from those he loved and cared about...Yeah tomorrow he'd be gone, and she'd be free, no lies, no baggage, no more pain, she deserved that...It was smarter too, he figured tapping excess ash from his cigarette onto his dark wood floor, still staring ahead blankly as his thoughts took over..it was better to just go, seeking out Mark's son was proving exhausting, and he had caused some talk in Chiraq, the Southside had gotten wind people were asking questions about their beloved Kingpin even though no one was talking...it was all getting messy, he would of been in over his head, it was a risk he would of gladly taken when he had Nomi to think about, but now he didn't have her.. He could just walk away. He has money saved, fake id and social security numbers he can be anyone, he doesn't have to stay, it's better like this, they don't know who she is, they only want him dead, it's probably better.

He loves her, god knows he loves her, but he should of learnt by now, love isn't for him, everything he touches falls apart, it was selfish to let her fall for him in the first place, but he just couldn't help it, she was so perfect, so kind, so sweet, smart, adventurous, bold, and innocent, untainted, and she wanted him, he never stood a chance against that smile, or those big brown eyes, and he didn't want to.

He always knew deep down it would come to this, he would just keep running, he didn't have anymore fight left in him, he was tired, _"Please Leave"_ her voice surrounded him like a cocoon, he'd broken her, the least he could do was do as she asked and just leave, she'll be happier and safer with him gone anyway.

 **...**

 **Authours Note- Hey guys, thought i'd drop a little update, ( please for give any typos or errors, i typed it up on my phone lol) ..but as you can see from this chapter, we are in the thick of it, and shits about to hit the fan...strap yourself in, we're going for a ride folks!**

 **Also, it was Chibs that made the phonecall guys, just to clear up, and how fucking mean is July guys, oh well, like Father like daughter i guess.**

 **dont forget to review, and let me know how i'm doing, reviews are important as they motivate me, so if you don't review, i wont post, as i don't see the point.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you like it, lots of love as always xx**

 **Riley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another short update for you...the next will probably be in the coming weeks...happy reading.**

 **Lots of inner thought in this chapter, so as im sure you figured, but just to clarify, anything written in _Italics_ is a thought.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter 6**

He had to get his affairs in order, that was it, there were things he had to pack up, had to figure out his next move…that's why he was still sat in his apartment.

It had been a week, and he still hadn't left, he wasn't stalling he just had to wait for the right moment, he kept hoping he would run into her, maybe in the lobby or the elevator, but nothing…He figured maybe she'd gone to stay with her mother or something for a few days, _god he missed her._

He had been a ghost the past week, he'd seen the guys briefly a couple days ago, they offered their condolences about the break up, though it fell on deaf ears, he appreciated them trying to make him feel better, although he wasn't all together forthcoming about why Nomi broke up with him, they assured him they would work it out…he appreciated them, they were good people.

He'd stayed for a few drinks, blending into the background off their conversation, happy to not be the topic of discussion, until a girl came to talk to him, her porcelain skin and vacant blue eyes suddenly doing nothing for him and his mess of emotions, bidding his boys goodnight he went home, pissed off and fed up, _he missed her._

….

" I miss him.." Nomi grumbled into her glass of wine as she and July sat in the quiet bar. It had been a week, she knew that, but the pain was only getting worse.

She thought breaking up with Jackson would ease that pain, but it didn't and she didn't know what to do.

"Oh girl, you'll be fine, he's a cheating lying, manipulative, son of a bitch, forget him" Nomi almost flinched at the sharp tone July's voice took on, she wasn't afraid to say even though she was mad and heartbroken, July had no right to be talking sideways about him, she'd never even met the man.

"July, don't…he was a good man, he just-"

"Fuck him! You should hate him!" July whispered, like it was a secret….Nomi had noticed this change in her recently, she always became so angry when Jax was brought up, she figured she was just an overprotective friend, it still rubbed her the wrong way at times though.

"Let not talk about him...I feel like all we do is talk about me, what about your love life?" Nomi countered, trying to lighten the mood, July very rarely spoke about herself.

"Has he called?"

"Who?"

"Jax…has he spoken to you?"

" _Jax?_ You mean Jackson?" Nomi raised an eyebrow at the the nickname July had taken it upon herself to give Jackson.

"Yeah, yeah Jackson…has he called?" July seemed tense, and all over the place, she had just given Nomi shit for thinking of Jackson and now July couldn't go 5 minutes without bringing him up.

"July girl, I'm exhausted, I think I'm actually gonna head out, Im going into the store tomorrow I'm gonna turn in." Nomi said rising from the table.

"But wait...your drink, okay, okay, well if he tries anything just ignore him, but lemme know if he comes by alright." July finished, staring at her intensely as she she gulped down at her wine.

With a tight smile and a nod, Nomi was out the restaurant door, in a cab and home within the hour, after another strong glass of wine and a hot bath, she curled into bed, hugging the peach colored pillow, that didn't match the rest of her fresh mint green and white bedding, the pillow hadn't been changed since he left, she couldn't, hugging the pillow, she breathed in his scent and fell asleep.

 _ **Flashback to the restaurant..**_

Watching Nomi walk out the door July sat frustrated, Nomi was _still_ in love with that motherfucker! She didn't understand, to be fair she didn't understand the whole love thing anyway, but that's beside the point, she was supposed to hate him, she'd spent the last few weeks edging Nomi into a perpetual state of paranoia and insecurity, the night she'd called in a fluster, she thought she had her, she was supposed to hate him, crush him, break his heart and forget about him, but yet, here she was pining for him like a brat.

From the outside looking in, it would be clear July had started to lose focus, it was a mystery to her in a way why Jax Teller still breathed, but if she was honest with herself _which she wasn't_ , the whole situation of Jax and Nomi interested her in a way she didn't expect, plus she realized now with the break up, she couldn't get information from Nomi now they weren't speaking.

July had become somewhat fixated on the dynamic of Nomi and Jax, she had watched them long before Jax saw the car that day on the street, she actually saw them in a restaurant one night, eating and sharing food, laughing and smiling at one another, she knew it was him, and after a little digging, she was sure, only her and Carter knew, Jax Teller was personal, besides, how dare he, he had taken her chance at happiness, and he dared flaunt his love in her face, and plus, she had heard of Jax Teller, original bad ass, guns blazing son of a bitch, and he goes for some Bambi looking, goody two shoes, with her doctor daddy and her lawyer mommy, she thought she was so perfect, she could tell.

The whole thing had boggled her to know end, she had to get a handle on things, maybe Carter was right she should just finish him, before he takes off again, that's that, Jax teller wouldn't live to see another week.

 _ **Present time..**_

Jax slammed another shot of whiskey on his kitchen counter, hearing the burner cell vibrate in the living room drawer he let it vibrate, for the 3rd time he would call Chibs another time and tell him to call everything off, he couldn't be bothered anymore.

He was over all the drama, fuck it..he stared at the drawer until the vibrating ceased, stubbing out his cigarette he didn't even take a shower before collapsing into his bed, visions of glorious sun kissed brown skin that went for miles lulling him to a deep drunk slumber.

…

Nomi flipped her phone over for the 4th time today, Nomi has been calling her multiple times a day for the passed two days, it was getting to be ridiculous, gathering her things she said goodbye to her staff and headed out, she said a silent prayer she may or may not run into Jax on her way to her apartment, pride wouldn't let her knock on his door.. _she knew she was being childish, but she just couldn't._

Pulling up to her parking lot she spotted a familiar car _…fuck my life.._

"Are you mad at me, I know I was a bit harsh the other night, I apologize" July smiled, sickly sweet as she approached Nomi.

"I just wasn't ready for all that July, it's still new, I know I have to get over him, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy." She replied, aadjustingthe strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"I know, hey let's have a tea and just catch up, no boy talk" Smiled July, stepping a bit closer.

"I literally have so much work to do, shit ton of tax invoices and such" Nomi mumbled, adjusting the strap on her shoulder again.

"I am fabulous with taxes, let's go."

Nomi sighed as July strutted ahead of her to the building elevator, I guess they were having tea and doing taxes… _great._

To say Jax's head was pounding was an understatement, still he managed to get out of bed long enough to go for a ride, and clear his head a little bit, the slow anger still bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but he felt a little calmer as he returned home, parking his bike on the street for a change, he stepped in the building and pressed the upward arrow and waited.

 _Nomi.._

 _Jax.._

She had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was, almost…

"Hey" he managed out, a small smile coming across his face briefly, anyone else but her would of missed it.

"Hey..I ..hey" Nomi's voice was light and nervous, like the first time she opened her front door to him… _his beautiful Bambi...his Nomi._

"Well… _you_ must be Jax-Jackson…heard a lot about you, not all good unfortunately." July cleared her throat before speaking.

Nomi nearly gave herself whiplash, the way she looked at her… _uh_ _bitch excuse you._

Jax's face was confused for a split second at the woman's balls, but he could of cared less in the moment, he still thought she was a bitch though.

He caught the elevator doors as they were about to close, stepping in he joined the two women, noticing the other woman seemed more angry with him than Nomi.

"Haven't seen much of you lately" he spoke lowly, hoping to draw Nomi into conversation.

"She's been busy" Hearing July speak for Nomi made his face do _"the thing"_ the thing it did when he was trying not to let his anger, get the best of him, he curbed his temper and the urge to throw the rude bitch across the elevator.

"I'm sorry, who are you" his voice grew hard as he stared her down…he was surprised to say she never flinched, never backed down from his hard glare… _Oh I see you, you're a nasty one ain't ya.._

Their staring contest was cut short by Nomi's voice.

"Oh Jackson, this is July, July Marcus…she's been helping me…I..she's my friend…excuse her" Looking to July she hardened her face "July, don't…you're being rude." She faced July head on, no room for debate in her tone.

The doors opened and Jax extended his hand to let them out first.

"Ladies first" he smirked at Nomi, letting her pass first, being that she was the only lady in the elevator anyway.

"Hey I was hoping to talk to you sometime, I just…we should talk" he looked in her eyes as they softened.

"Nomi, I have to pee, could you get the door." July checked her nails as she stood in front of her apartment.

"Um, I'll see…I'm not saying yes…but I'm not saying no either, a talk might be good." Nomi spoke softly, stepping a little closer, as Jax hung in between the elevator doors, arms holding them open.

"I'll take that darling…you better get your girl before she throws a fit."

Nomi rolled her eyes and walked backwards as the doors closed, and he was gone.

"God he is full of himself" July mumbled.

 _Nomi had just about enough of July for one day._

…

Jax stepped out the elevator a huge smile on his face, she was coming around, he didn't know what that meant in the scheme of things, and he didn't care.

Turning the corner, he had the wind knocked out of him.

"You need to learn to answer your fucking phone Jacky boy"..a very calm but sightly pissed off Chibs stood leaning against his door.

Looking around quickly, he power walked to him.

"Chibs! What the fuck! " he growled through gritted teeth.

"Well if you answered your phone, I wouldn't be on your doorstep, now open the door, I gotta take a piss, and we have a lot to talk about." Jax opened the door and let him in quickly, he was happy and shocked to see Chibs make a B line right to his bathroom where he could hear him taking a long apparently well needed piss.

Whatever it was it must be important if Chibs had come all this way and leisurely waited on his doorstep to tell him something, it had to be important.

He grabbed a beer out the fridge and perched on a barstool and waited, well here we go.

 _ **Meanwhile in Nomi's apartment…**_

July was pacing, still bothered by Jackson and Nomi's moment, and bothered by how unbothered Nomi seemed to be.

"God! Aren't you mad…I mean..he really thinks he can just walk back in here and that's it!.." She growled, eyes squinted, as she paced back and forth while Nomi watched with her cup of tea.

"I think you should calm down, you're getting yourself all worked up for nothing, he just said "hi" July relax" _this bitch was starting to work her nerves._

 _July's brain was racing, it wasn't working! She still loved him! She'd spoken to him! She'd actually spoken to Jax Teller and he looked down on her, he had the audacity to look down his nose at her! And Nomi is defending him, she's defending him! It was all wrong, she was supposed to hate him, not love him anymore, he was supposed to be miserable, not smiling and charming her…it's wrong, it's all wrong._

" _July…"_

 ** _She's gonna take him back.._**

" _July…"_

 ** _It's all wrong…_**

"July! Girl Listen, look, I think you should have a seat and then I'll call you a cab or walk you to your car, I'm actually exhausted and I'm not up for visitors" Nomi stated, climbing off her chair to get a glass of water from the cabinet.

"Your weak.." she heard July grumble as she placed both hands on the countertop, causing Nomi to whip round.

"The fuck you call me?!" Nomi prided herself, on being well mannered and passive in most situations, but she was still her mother's daughter, meaning she didn't suffer fools gladly and she was no-one's push over!

"I said you're weak! He bats his fucking eyelashes and you're all over him like a bitch in heat!" July's voice was low and menacing as she slammed her hands on the counter.

Nomi officially had enough, it had been weeks of snide comments, meddling and downright manic behaviour from July and she was over it, no-one called her out her name.

"Okay that's it…you are leaving, now!" Nomi slammed the glass on the table and walked around the counter to open the door, pointing to the open hallway she ordered.

"Out…just out, I'm done, it's my life and I can manage on my own, I don't wanna see you anymore, you're no friend, I dunno what you are, but you're no friend, I know that, so you can leave!"

July walked furiously over to Nomi slamming the door with one hand, leaning on it, standing a hair width away from her face, she snarled.

" Oh no Bambi, I'm not going anywhere…and neither are you"

 _Oh yeah, this bitch was fucking crazy…_

 _ **Present time in Jackson apartment…**_

"Nice place you got here Jacky, where's little lady.." Chibs asked coming to sit on the sofa with his scotch.

"It's complicated, which brings me to another thing, I'm not sure if we should keep searching with this whole thing" Jax rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation, he didn't know much of anything anymore.

"You got shite timing boy...Happy got a major breakthrough.." Chibs smirked before sipping his drink.

Jax couldn't help the way his ears burned, and his heart skipped a beat, he could taste the blood of a fight on his tounge… _soon, this could be all over soon._

"Well don't keep me in fucking suspense! What is it?" leaving his beer, he came to sit on the coffee table in front of Chibs.

"Happy got a crackhead down in the Queens Town projects to squeal the other night. Turns out, the Kingpin, isn't a Kingpin after all, more of a bitchy Queen Bee" Chibs sipped his drink waiting for the penny to drop.

"Wait, the fuck does that mean, what the fuck are you saying Brother?" Jax was confused to say the least.

"It's a woman, we're looking for a women stupid."

"You're shitting me…nah the intels wrong." Jax shook his head, Happy must of heard wrong.

"Nope, the first time we heard the rumor we brushed it off, but we keep hearing it…the junkie said he'd seen her with his own eyes, she was with one of her henchmen when she stood by and watched him torture one of his junkie friends over $1200, apparently she's a ruthless little cunt too"

Jax decided it was definitely different, to say the least, but that didn't change a thing, if she was as ruthless as they say, well, two could play that game..

" Well what else do we know, she's in Chicago, she's a _woman,_ she's a mean bitch and what else?" Jax rose from the coffee table to sip his beer again, resting his forearms on the countertop.

"Well as persuasive as Happy was with his interrogation techniques, and he was thorough, the junkie didn't wanna snitch no more, just told Haps to, and I quote, ** _"look out, the devil has a name like her daddy's, but ain't nothing summery or warm about her, she's cold to the bone,"_** Happy said he believed him, he was scared of Happy, but more scared of her."

Jax shook his head, _a name like her daddy's_ the fuck does that mean…like a reputation? he knew the answer was there, he just couldn't see it right now.

 _ **Nomis apartment..**_

"You fucking bitch! You…crazy…stupid…bitch." July screamed as Nomi landed blow after blow down on July, the two had been fighting and fucking up her apartment for over 15 minutes now, neither showed any signs of letting up, July was a vicious fighter, and Nomi was exhausted, but she wasn't about to give in, after refusing to leave, July had mushed Nomi, causing Nomi to see red and punch her, the woman had lost her mind.

The two women erupted, a tornado of violence, hair pulling, scratches and brutal punches…for two little women, they fought like men, now they were going at it, all bets were off, gone was the scratching and weave pulling, now was the slugging it out and beating the shit out each other…if Nomi had a spare thought she'd wonder how it came to this, but she didn't have a spare thought as July had gained footing in their brawl flipping them, and climbing on top of Nomi, delivering a horrific blow to her cheekbone, that blurred her vision and made her head spin.

"You dumb whore, just couldn't leave well enough alone could you!" July growled through gritted teeth, her eyes wild.. as she wrapped her hands around Nomi's throat.."You were suppose to leave him, hate him, make him suffer, you were supposed to ruin him!" Nomi had any just enough oxygen going to her head, to realise the anger was as much about Jax as it was her, the question being why, what the fuck did she have against them? Her eyes were getting heavy, her vision blurring further as her thoughts ran through her mind… _why her? Who was this women really? She would never see her mother again.. her mother would be so sad…she wished she worked it out with her dad…she didn't wanna die, please lord, not like this…_

 **Jaxs apartment…**

Jax and Chibs had been contemplating what the junkie meant for the past 10 minutes…coming up blank.

"Maybe she meant like his reputation, being a scumbag, or that her name holds weight?" Chibs guessed, running a hand down his face.

As Jax stood sat at his breakfast bar, deep in thought…

" _The devil has a name like her daddy, but ain't nothing warm about her"…warm?…August wasn't warm, he was heartless, a cold son of a bitch,.. just because he was named after month in a warm season didn't mean the fucker was warm..he…he.._

 _The months..he's named after a month.._

" _ **She gotta name like her daddy…"**_

" _She's named after a month like him!" Jax_ breathed out, suddenly feeling extremely on edge.

"well that narrows it down, how many months could that be, I'm gonna make a call" Chibs stood, getting on his phone, as Jax continued to pace, eyebrows furrowed as his brain continued to tick over.

 _Months of the year..January, February, March, April, May, June, Ju- , holy shit...July...that bitch from before, **July Marcus** , Marcus? Marks! **July Fucking Marks…it's her!** …Jesus Christ.._

As the puzzle clicked into place, one thought dashed through his mind… _Nomi…_

 _ **Nomi's Apartment…**_

This was it, Nomi didn't even feel scared anymore, she didn't feel anything, just the tightness of July's hands.

She heard her faintly mumble that if she couldn't get to Jax by making her leave him, she would make him suffer, by letting Nomi love him, she could love him to death, and then he'd be next… _it still didn't make sense…_ Looking up into the eyes of the devil on top of her, she knew this was it, this was the end.

Nomi had just started to close her eyes when she heard a distant pop, like a small firecracker, but it sounded far away…she was wet, _why was she wet?_ Suddenly, air punched through her lungs and the wetness that coated her face and neck slipped in her mouth mixed with her coughing and spluttering, _breathe…_ she could breathe…

Opening her eyes, and turning to her side to cough some more, she was met with the open dead eyes of July Marks, laying on her floor, bleeding right next to her, she was shot, she was dead… _what the fuck is happening!_

Still dizzy and painfully trying to grasp more air she slid out from July's legs and scrambled away from her body, then and only then, did she see the two men in her doorway.

Jax stood, with his Uncle Chibs, her eyes travelled from the look on his furious face, down to the barrel of the smoking 9mm pistol in one hand, her spare keys in the other... _dear god.._ Jax had shot her, and he seemed, completely fine with it.

Nomi couldn't find the words of she tried, her throat felt crushed and her voice raw as she shook and cried, Chibs and Jax walked in slowly Chibs locking her front door, and seeming equally unbothered by the DEAD woman on her floor!

Jax walked over to July's body and paused to look at her for a moment before firing two more shots in her chest, July's body shook with the force of the bullets, her eyes still open and not moving, Jax's face a mixture of calmness, satisfaction and vengeance.

Jax turned to see Nomi hugging her knees to her chest, eyes frozen in disbelief and shock… _what the fuck …what the fuck!…_

Walking calmly to her, he unscrewed the silencer and handed the gun to Chibs, who stood quietly in her living room.

"It's gonna be alright darling, I know none of this makes sense, but I promise you…it's gonna be alright…just breathe okay." The calmness in Jax's voice was terrifyingly soothing to her in the insanity of the moment, but there was no doubt she was in shock as she stared at him, wide eyed and bruised.

Her heart jumped at the knock on her door, _fuck! this was it, it was the cops! had to be! Fuck! she was going to prison, they were all going to prison…fuck._

 ** _Authors Note: So there you go guys, i figured you all deserved another update for being so patient with me..and now im off to see how we get out sweethearts out this little pickle! Oh and shoutout "Uncle Chibs" did you miss him!? And poor Nomi, is she gonna recover from what shes seen? How would some of you guys react to this situation, in her situation? I'd have a nervous breakdown im sure! Lol_**

 ** _Plus "Knock, knock..whos there?" are they going to prison, is it Glenda the nosey neighbour...find out next time lol ;)_**

 ** _Look out for a update in the coming weeks! ( Also feel free to check on wattpad too, some of you have, the chapters are spaced out and a little edited with visuals too...) Anyway thanks for reading guys!_**

 ** _Hugs and Kisses xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note - Hey guys, this chapter is a lorter shorter than it should of been due to my laptop breaking and me losing half my fucking chapters! *Angry face* but as always hope you enjoy and dont forget to comment and vote.**

Kisses xx

Chapter 7

Nomi couldn't look, she just couldn't look up, she sat rocking, hugging her knees to her chest, as she heard the door knock again.

Jax rubbed the back of her neck his lips pressed softly to the top of her head as Chibs checked the peephole and opened the door.

"Ah shit! …I missed it! I wanted to see it"She heard a gravely voice grumble in dissapointment.

"I'm sure you'll get over it brother." Chibs huffed.

She slowly looked up to see a tall bald, olive skinned man walk through the door, his face hard, and his eyed glistening at the sight of July…he exchanged words with Chibs, but she was too foggy to hear what was being said.

Behind him and older dark skin black man side stepped around the body and dapped the other men, giving Nomi a sympathetic look.

Still… _no words_ …she still couldn't form any words…She only became aware of herself when she felt Jackson trying to lift her to her feet, she stood as he helped her up by her shoulders.

She went to speak, but nothing came out, he thought she might still be in shock.

"No, don't try to talk, shhh... the guys have got this." He waved a hand behind him to T.O, happy and Chibs who were currently taking supplies out from under her sink, and black trash bags, lots and lots of trash bags.

"Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up, I got you." Hugging her to him, he could feel her heart rampaging through her chest, smashing against his ribcage.

Nomi let his arms wrap around her for a moment, before tip toeing to look over his shoulder.

Looking at the dead woman on her floor she felt something, aside from fear, shock, confusion and heartache, she felt something entirelydifferent... _anger_

Wiggling slowly out of his grasp she walked unsteadily to the body, her eyes fixed on Julys dead face.

The guys stopped their conversation as she stared down at her, eyes furious but her face calm, Jax raised an eyebrow as he watched her kneel down swiftly rear her hand back and slap July with as much force as she could muster right across her face...T.O gasped quickly at the sound of the slap genuinely shocked, even Happy looked a little wide eyed, and she was sure she heard Chibs chuckle to himself, but he recovered well...Standing and turning back to Jax, who studied her with a warm surprised expression... _she never failed to surprise him, she might have a little old lady in her after all..._ She let him guide her down the hall, for a bath she desperately needed, he grabbed a bottle of Jameson from the counter as they left the kitchen area...they made it to the bathroom where he began to run the bath, then preceded to slowly strip her from her filthy clothes, there was nothing sexual to it, it was more than that, it was trust, or at least an attempt to trust him, let him in again, to see her like that, vulnerable and naked...and covered in blood...and although clearly still in shock, she wasn't afraid...at least not of him… She watched him as he removed the last of her clothing, sliding her dark blue lace panties down her full brown legs, she steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of them.

Turning the water off he lifted her in his arms like she weighed nothing, slowly immersing her in the warm water, as her eyes never left his face.

Taking her blue washcloth he wiped the blood from her face, he wasn't squeamish by any means, but he couldn't bare the sight of it on her.

Although he understood her silence, he was beginning to get a little worried.

"Nomi...Nomi? Can you hear me darling, you don't have to say much, but just let me know that crazy bitch didn't hit you in the head too hard or something…speak to me say something, anything…" Jax's eyed had never looked so blue as he looked at her intensely, hand cupping her cheek as he wiped her face and collar bone, the bath water taking on a pinkish tint.

"She was trying to kill me" Nomi's voice almost sounded childlike and hoarse.

"Yeah baby, she was trying to kill you, I had to do something." Jax was glad she still had her basic functions, but she sounded so distant, so pained.

"You had to do something" she repeated as if in a trance, or maybe trying to make sense of it all.. "She was trying to kill me, you had to do something" she repeated again with a slow nod…slightly more like her self.

Jax offered her a small smile, he wasn't sure how deep the damage went, as he looked in her deep brown eyes, eyes that captured his heart the moment he looked into them, eyes with so much life and love, as he looked at her it was like someone had turned the light off in those beloved eyes.

She had returned to her former position of sitting holding her knees, slightly swaying as Jax washed her, swapping the washcloth for her favorite natural yellow sponge he lathered it with her soap, a scent he'd missed more than he knew, a scent of Berries, Vanilla and Citrus that made him weak in the knees.

He was scrubbing at her gently when there was a faint knock at the door.

"Jacky boy, sorry brother we need you out here lad."

Nomi stared ahead as Jax stared at her, she was shaken up that was for certain, but he saw a glimpse of the fight she had in her when she slapped July in anger, she'd bounce back from this… _She had to._

Reluctantly, he stood to feet, drying his hands on a near by towel.

"Baby I'll right outside." He watched her nod vacantly, as he backed out the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, Chibs had the decency to look away.

"What is it brother?" He looked at Chibs with tired eyes, the adrenaline of before wearing off, leaving him feeling drained.

"We've got her wrapped up, the guys were near by, so they're gonna put her in the truck, we're gonna have to take the lass's rug, I doubt she'll wanna keep it anyway, but it makes it all look less suspect if we're shifting a rug in a van, instead of a very body shaped bag of trash." Chibs spoke low, so as not to further traumatize the woman in the bathtub.

"Yeah, makes sense, move fast, I don't want her to be around this shit anymore than she has to."

"How's the little lass doing?" Chibs genuinely liked Nomi, she was a nice girl, with a easy natural warmth to her, he knew this couldn't be easy for her.

"I dunno brother, physically she'll heal, it's the other parts of her I'm worried about."

Walking back to the living room, he saw the body gone and the guys scrubbing away, Nomi's apartment nearly more spotless than it was to begin with.

The clean up task was below the menin the rooms paygrade so to speak, it was borderline housekeeping, more befitting a prospect, but it warmed him to see them, yellow rubber gloves, whizzing calmly around her apartment, Happy proudly donning a pair of Nomi's favourite pink zebra trimmed washing gloves as he removed the last specks of blood from a nearby lamp.

They all seemed to have it under control.

"Go to her, with got this, i just wanted to let you know, but she needs you more than we do right now." Chibs patted him on the shoulder as he spoke.

Jax couldn't walk away fast enough, he knew they'd be okay.

"There's beer in the fridge, take- out menus in the top drawer." He walked and talked at the same time, making his way back to the bathroom.

He was relieved and saddened to see Nomi hadn't moved a muscle since he left her, he was ashamed to admit, he was anxious she may of tried to harm herself.

"Hey kid, let's get you out befor you catch a cold." Grabbing a towel, he helped her from the tub, standing her briefly to give her a quick rinse off in the shower.

He helped her out, enveloping her in the large cream towel as he rubbed her body, warming, drying and hugging her all at once in the process.

"I know…I know, you were just protecting me, I..I know that..but..I..why?..She?" He hadn't heard Nomi's voice in what felt like forever… _he missed it._

"Shhhh…it's okay, just breathe" Jax rubbed her back as he held her to him as she tried to get her thoughts together out loud.

"Did you know her?" She asked as quietly as she spoke before.

Here came the moment, the moment of truth, he could get out of this if he wanted, spin another lie, blame July's manic behaviour, her jealousy of her and Jax, say she was crazy and it was all self defense…he could lie to her and pull it off, he could do it… _Couldn't he?.._

No... he couldn't, well obviously he could, but he didn't want to, he just didn't, want to…whether he wanted her to be or not, Nomi was involved now, she'd seen him, the darkness of him regardless whether it was to protect her, irregardless of the circumstances, she'd seen it all.

Plus he was tired of lying, after everything she'd been through she deserved the truth, or at least the start of it.

Gazing down into her eyes, his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth before taking a breath.

"Yeah I knew her."

"And she was here to hurt me, beacause of you?" her eyes welled, but she didn't cry, they were bloodshot and tired, but she had stopped crying… _thank goodness._

"Yes..well actually I'm not sure, i thought she would of tried to hurt me, but i...i dont really know, i guess she wanted to hurt me through you"

"Is she your lover?" Now nomi was crying, quietly, she swiped at a tear that ran down her cheek.

"God no! Its not that, its not that at all, its..its complicated..but its not _that_ " he held her face as he looked her in the eyes, trying to see if he could see what she was thinking.

She nodded slowly, her beautiful brain trying to make sense of it all.

"Nomi..baby..I'm so sorry..I never-"

"I would like to lie down now." Cutting Jax off, she slowly moved out of his arms to leave the bathroom, she barely acknowledged the men in her living room, hoovering, cleaning sipping beers and the tall tan bald man in the corner staring at her art work.

Looking around her apartment, her sanctuary, her place of peace, she smelt bleach, and strange woodpine fragrance cleaning products, the energy in her warm bright loft, suddenly cold and dark… _she needed to lie down…_

She didn't bother with clothes as she climbed into her bed, her hair still wet from washing it with conditioner, strangely enough, she felt bothered by what state it would be in tomorrow, she knew the weave was coming out first minute she had, she had a smidgen of sanity left to laugh at her priorities of worry… _black women and hair…_

She turned on her side as she smiled sadly to herselfin disbelief _…what a goddamn day..._

"Can I get you anything " he hung in the doorway, as Nomi looked at him, her mind wondered all thing's considered, he still had that air of confidence he always had… _he's always so in control, never flustered…does he even feel anything?_

"Not right now..Jackson?"

"Yeah darling."

"Are you, are you gonna kill me?" His heart split in two, pinching the bridge of his nose he took a breath, trying to steady his heart, her voice trembled, but she didn't feel scared, just tired.

He walked to her side of the bed and knelt down, his eyes shining in the dim light with tears he didn't even know he had.

"I would never, ever, hurt you…I know that must sound like a crock of shit after what you saw today, but you need to know, I did it _for you_ , I would never do it _to you…_ don't ever think that again, I got you, and no-one will ever hurt you, especially not me, you have my word, im still me, i'm still the man you love Nomi."

His eyes blazed as he spoke, his voice almost a growl, it infuriated him, and broke his heart, but he could understand why she would think such a thing.

"Okay, I think i'm gonna sleep now" Jax watches her cul into her pillow, hugging the peach colored pillow, he noticed it was different to the rest of her bedding, he smiled sadly, before watching her close her eyes…sleep taking hold, she was drained.

He stroked her cheek for a moment, and watched her breathe deeply.

Rising to his feet he left her to rest.

"She pass out?" Happy asked, he looked a little sad.

Jax nodded taking a seat at the breakfast table, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Look, we gotta get in front of this thing, the threat is gone, but people like that gash in the Chicago river don't move solo, someone's gonna come looking for her, so we need to make sure they don't come looking here, understood?" Jax said, he punctuated the point by jabbing his index finger into the countertop.

The men nodded, they understood his stress and frustration, this is what he was trying to leave behind him, and it had not only turned up on his doorstep, but on the doorstep of the woman he loved.

Nomi wasn't an Old lady, couldn't of been further from it, who knew when she'd bounce back from this, what kind of person would she be when she bounced back, Jax just hoped, she was strong enough to whether the storm and find her way back to him, regardless of what he thought before, he didn't want to Iive a life without Nomi in it, he loved her more than he realised, the thought of any harm coming to her resparked the beast in him, and he would do anything to keep her safe, and Happy, and when she was ready to hear it, he would tell her whatever she wanted to know, and pray she still wanted him when he was through...he knew it was unlikely, but he had to hope, he couldnt lose another woman he loved to this poor excuse of a life he was running from, he couldnt lose her too, he had to make it right.

...

 _ **Across the city…**_

 _She's not called all day, and hasn't returned any of my calls, she always checks in or is calling to ask me to run an errand…it's very unlike her sir…yes..no I understand…of course sir…I'm not entirely sure, she left early yesterday and didn't tell me where, she said it was none of my damn business…yes sir…no..yes..I understand sir…as soon as I'm aware of her last whereabouts, you will know as well…yes sir..of course…I won't disappoint you._

Hanging up the phone, Carter stared into the Chicago skyline from his penthouse…July had been acting erratically as of late, no doubt due to Jax Teller's return, so he didn't doubt that her going completely off the grid for 24 hours had something to do with that motherfucker… taking a sip of his cognac he dicided it was high time he paid little Blondie a visit.

 **Authors Note- Oh boy if its not one thing its the other, are they ever gonna catch a break? *cries into wine glass*... So yeah, this update was a bit shorter but I wanted to post something anyway until i can rewrite the other chapters, so hopefully you guys enjoyed...well not enjoyed it, but ah well you know what I mean lol... Hug and Kisses.**

 **Riley xxxx**


End file.
